¿Muggle entre magos?
by Taeko
Summary: ¿que pasaria si en Hogwarts entra como alumna una muggle? ¿Y si esta entra en Sly? ¿Y si, para liarla mas, es sobrina de Snape? ¿Y, liemosla mas, esta perseguida por los seguidores de Voldemort? Encuentra las respuestas en este fik
1. Alyanora

**MUGGLE ENTE MAGOS**

**CAPITULO 1: Alyonora**

**Flash Back**

Volvía a estar escondida bajo la mesa. Sus gritos la habían asustado y, como siempre, la mesa le servia de refugio. Se sentaba apoyada en la pared y se abrazaba las piernas. Se estaba ahí un buen rato, hasta que luego salía.

Esta vez, fue su padre quien chillo, nunca lo había hecho, al menos no de tal forma, se asusto, realmente mucho y se metió debajo la mesa. Se abrazo las piernas y un mal presentimiento la inundo. Se quedó callada, oyendo todo lo que ocurría. Volvió a oír a su padre chillar, luego voces que no conocía, luego su madre, chillo, una, dos, tres veces, hasta que, después del último chillido nadie hablo. No hubo ruido alguno, simplemente unos cinco plop que dejaron la casa inmersa en un silencio abismal. Espero un par de segundos y salio a cuatro patas de la mesa. Fue caminando por el comedor, luego llego a la cocina, y, finalmente, decidió subir a las habitaciones. Abrió su habitación, nadie. Abrió el baño, nadie. Y, finalmente se quedo delante de la habitación de sus padres, sin abrir la puerta. Respiro hondo y con la mano temblorosa abrió la puerta, la empujo flojito y el muelle hizo el resto. La siguiente imagen se le quedaría en la mente por siempre. Abrió los ojos, quedo mirando sin poder entrar y luego una lagrima empezó a rodar por su mejilla. Corrió, entonces, hasta el cuerpo inerte de su madre, que se hallaba tumbada en la cama. Probó de hacer que se despertara, le chilló, la movió, pero… nada. Su madre no se movía. Retrocedió un par de pasos y se dirigió al cuerpo de su padre, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de desprender lagrimas. Se agachó a los pies de la cama, lugar donde se encontraba él. Hizo lo mismo como con su madre, le chillo y luego lo zarandeo, pero nada. Pidió y rogó que se despertaran, que le dijeran algo, pero… nada, no lo hicieron. A gatas salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y volvió a sentarse debajo la mesa. Ahí, de nuevo, con las piernas apretadas en su pecho y llorando, se quedó un buen rato, sin saber qué o quién había hecho eso a sus padres. No comprendía el porqué. Lloró y lloró. Pero tres plop más, hizo que callara, que dejara de llorar y se asustara, apretando más el abrazo de sus piernas. Las voces que oía ahora no eran las mismas que antes, pero estaba asustada por lo que se quedó ahí, sin mover un músculo.

-…no, nadie…todos… están muertos…- la voz de mujer parecía conmocionada.

- ¿Y el hijo?- la voz de hombre, mucho más entera que la primera hizo que la niña se asustara y se apretara más las piernas y empezó a temblar.

- No había ningún cuerpo de niño… solamente los cuerpos de los adultos…

- Pues hay una habitación de niños y, si no recuerdo mal, tenían una hija…

- Voy a ver si la veo. Quizás se ha escondido.- La niña oyó como alguien bajaba las escaleras. Se asusto, pero no podía salir de ahí, además pensaba que nadie la buscaría, ahí, en su refugio.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que la cabeza de una señora de unos veinte y pocos se le pareció por un costado de la mesa. Ella no se movió. Sólo deseo que no le dijera nada, que se fueran.

- Hola…- la señora le sonreía. Se agachó y a cuatro patas le alargo los brazos.- Ven.- la niña sólo negó con la cabeza.- De verdad, no te haré daño. Ven.- la niña la miraba con mucho miedo.- Los señores malos ya se han ido…- la niña seguía sin moverse. La señora decidió levantarse y la niña vio como otros dos pares de piernas se acercaban a la mesa.

- Hola…- esta vez era un hombre quien la miraba. La señora estaba detrás de él.- Me llamo Remus Lupin, ¿y tu?- la chica no contesto.- Necesito que salgas de ahí para llevarte a un lugar seguro.- la niña solo los miraba con mucho miedo.

- Mira guapísima, sino vienes, los que han…

- Tonks! Por Merlín calla ¿No ves que no sabe nada? y es mejor que continúe así…

- Papa y mama están muertos…- el hilo de voz de la niña hizo que Lupin y Tonks se dieran cuanta que ya los había visto y se maldijeron por dentro, pues no era una imagen que una niña debiera ver. Ella comprendió las miradas de esas dos personas, conocían a sus padres.

Se puso a cuatro patas y salió de la mesa. Remus la cogió en brazos y le beso la frente, ella solo se abrazo.

Segundos después se encontraba en un despacho. En él habían cinco personas, una pareja de pelirrojos, una señora con moño, un hombre de negro y un abuelo (así fue como los definió ella). Remus seguía teniendo en brazos a la niña y miró al más mayor de todos.

- Estaban muertos… llegamos tarde.

- ¿Y ella?

- Escondida.- contestó Tonks.- Estaba debajo la mesa.- Se formo un silencio. En el cual, la niña pensó en sus padres y en ese imagen que había visto y empezó a hipar.

- Dámela Remus…- la señora pelirroja la cogió en brazos y la acuno.

- ¿Vio todo?

- no lo creo…- miro a la niña, que intentaba salir de los brazos de Molly. Al final Molly la bajo. La niña miró a Remus y le agarró la capa para que bajara. El se agacho y la miró a los ojos.

- estaban muertos… en la habitación…- esa frase confirmaba lo que el Moddy acababa de suponer. Remus miró a Albus, a Minerva y, finalmente a Snape.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- Snape se acerco a la chiquita que, sorprendentemente, no se asustó y se agacho. La niña lo miró y luego recordó ese olor tan característico. Ella había estado con él antes.

Snape le sonrió y ella se acerco a él. Lo abrazó y él se levantó con la chica en brazos.

- Se queda conmigo…- Snape había dicho eso lo más seguro de si mismo, sin tono de frialdad ni nada, era un tono tan normal como el de cualquier persona.

- No.- Molly era quien había objetado.- Usted no puede cuidar de la niña…

- ¿Por que no?

- No ve… usted es tan… es… es profesor de mágia y la niña es muggle, no podrá estar por ella…

- Es mi sobrina, señora Wealsey y estoy en mi derecho de saber lo qué hacer.

- Pero…

- Molly…- Arthur hablaba por primera vez.- Es su sobrina, sabrá lo que hacer.

- ¿Estas seguro Severus?- preguntó Albus. Él miro a la niña, que ya estaba dormida y asintió.

**Fin del Flash Back**

**- ¡¡**Alyanora!! ¡¡Tierra llamando a Nora!!- La chica salió de sus pensamientos y miro a quien la llamaba. Su tío. Estaba delante de ella mirándola algo impaciente.

- ¡hola!- se levantó del banco y cogió la maleta de su lado.

- ¿en qué pensabas?

- Nah… cosas…- sonrió y lo miró.- ¿Podrías ponerte más a menudo esta ropa, no? Te queda muy bien…

- Venga Nora, no me hagas reír…

-Que te lo digo en serio… cada vez que te digo que la ropa muggle te queda bien me haces lo mismo…- la chica sonría mientras ella y su tío se iban hacia fuera de la estación de trenes donde habían quedado.

Alyanora ya no era la niña de cuatro años que Remus, Tonks y Muddy rescataron de la casa en donde los Mortifagos habían entrado, sino que más bien ya era toda una adolescente de diecisiete años. Sabía todo respecto la magia, puesto que su tío se lo había enseñado, también sabía lo suficiente como para distinguir un mortífago de un brujo, una poción bien hecha de la que no y un largo etc.

- Nora, si no te importa, antes de ir a casa tendríamos que pasar por el Callejón Diagon.

- Vale, pero me compras un helado.

- Eres una chantajista, loo sabes, ¿verdad?- la chica asintió y sonrió.

Snape cogió un taxi y se fueron hasta el Caldero Chorreante. Una vez ahí, Snape apunto a la chica, dijo unas palabras y su vestido se transformo en una túnica verde y luego hizo lo mismo con el traje de él que se transformo en su túnica negra.

Una vez cambiados entraron en el Callejón.

Fueron a Flourish and Blotts donde Snape compró un par de libros. Nora lo seguía y miraba la gente, las tiendas, todo. Había estado muchas veces ahí, pero siempre le hacia gracia todo eso.

Nora se quedó mirando, como si algo la hubiera hipnotizado, un libro de tapas verdes. Intento cogerlo pero estaba demasiado alto y no llegaba, por lo que se puso de puntillas y lo rozaba con los dedos, pero nada, seguía sin alcanzarlo. Miró a su alrededor y vio a un chico de su edad, se acerco a él, ya que parecía ser más alto que ella.

- ¿Perdona, me podrías alcanzar ese libro?- el chico se la miro con cara de asco y siguió a lo suyo. Ese gesto le molesto y volvió a insistir, aun sonriendo.- ¿Me lo podrías alcanzar, por favor?- remarco las dos ultimas palabras y el chico hizo lo mismo.- ¡Estas sordo o que te pasa!- la chica se había enfadado.

- no me apetece.- Nora miró al chico.

- vaya, porque me pensaba que eras sordo…- Nora volteo y intento volver a alcanzar el libro. El chico la miró y se puso a su lado.

- Usa la varita…- Nora lo miro y lo ignoro.- Accio…- el libro que Nora quería estaba en las manos de aquel chico que antes le había hecho enfurecer.

- ¿Me lo das?

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- no te importa, ahora, ¿me lo das?- el chico se lo pensó.

-no. Dime tu nombre y lo tendrás.

- Alyonora.- dicho y hecho, Nora tenía ahora el libro en su posesión. Se giró y fue hacia la caja.

Allí estaba Severus, mirando a la chica, ella le tendió el libro y él lo pagó.

- ¿Qué pasó?- Snape miraba a la chica algo preocupado y ella intentaba que su tío le diese el libro que le acababa de comprar.

- Nada… que tenía ganas de tocar las narices… ¿Me vas a dar ya el libro?

- No. Que te dijo…

- Tío…- Nora lo miro con ojos suplicantes.- ¡Oh! Siempre se a de hacer lo que tu quieras… Le pedí que me ayudara a alcanzar el libro, no me hizo caso, le pedí de nuevo con corrección y me siguió ignorando me enfade puesto que cada vez que le pedía me miraba con superioridad y me dijo que no le apetecía, así que volví a intentar coger el libro… fue cuando me dijo que usara la varita y lo ignore, la usó él y para que me diera el libro, me peidó el nombre. Fin ¿Ahora, por favor me das el libro?- Snape miró a la chica.

- ¿Quién era?

- Creo que un alumno de tu casa. Dame el libro…

- ¿Cuál?

- Em…- la chica pensó en las veces que su tío le había definido algunos de los alumnos de su casa, Slytherin.- Creo… creo que Zabbini, Blasie Zabbini.- Snape le dio el libro. Ella sonrió y empezó a hojearlo. Era un libro que hablaba sobre el Quidditch. Nora seguía a su tío por intuición, puesto que él iba a cosas muy concretas mientras ella seguía leyendo.

- ¿por qué ese libro?- dijo de repente Snape, parándose delante de una heladería.

- No se… habla del Quidditch… parece interesante: _El Quiddtch de todas las épocas_, por _Kennilworthy Whisp_.- la chica leyó la portada. Luego miró a su tío que parecía haberse puesto serio de repente. Nora comprendió y siguió a lo suyo. Se sentó en una mesa de dentro de la heladería y empezó a leer el libro. Mientras tanto, Severus, acababa de empezar una conversación que se podría llegar a definir como: no muy amena, con un señor de su igual edad de cabellos rubios y ojos grises.

Pasaron unos diez o quince minutos hasta que su tío entro en la heladería, en los cuales, Nora ya había pedido su helado y se lo había acabado. Snape pagó y se fueron a casa.

Al llegar a casa, Nora deshizo su maleta y se cambió, poniéndose unos pantalones piratas negros y una camiseta de manga larga de color azul claro que usaba siempre para ir por casa. Se fue a la cocina e hizo la cena. Sabía que el elfo podía hacer la cena, pero había llegado a casas con ganas de cocinar. Alyanora estudiaba en un internado muggle, en el que podía salir, como los estudiantes de Hogwarts, para las vacaciones y todo eso, así podía estar con su tío. Estaba acostumbrada a que en muchas ocasiones su tío se tuviera que ir por las razones de la Orden, pero no le importaba, era mejor estar en casa que en el internado. Le gustaba mucho esa casa y su habitación también, era una mezcla entre gustos muggles y mágicos de una adolescente. Recordaría siempre la vez que, al llegar al internado nadie sabia que era un elfo domestico.

**Flash Back**

Una niña de seis años, entraba por primera vez en esa escuela que tanto le había hablado su tío. Era… era… era enorme y parecía… podía llegar a ser un castillo, pero de dimensiones reducidas. Se encontraba en medio de Londres y era impresionante lo grande que podía llegar a ser. Nora se sentía muy, muy, muy pequeñita, pero a la vez grande. Se sentía grande porque podía hacer cosas por si sola, sin su tío, era como si se fuera a dormir a casa de una amiga (que no tenia) por muchos meses. Eso le parecía realmente divertido, aunque… dejar a su tío le daba mucha pena… Él le había dicho que pasaría a verla algún día si su trabajo de profesor se lo permitía y que sobretodo, no mencionara nada de lo que días ataras le había dicho (nada relacionado con el mundo mágico).

Respiro hondo, miró a su tío, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se adentro en el colegio. Cuando entro, todo de niñas de su misma edad parecía que ya habían hecho amigas y todos los niños también, así que se quedó quietecita, esperando a que una maestra viniera y les enseñara los dormitorios. Los chicos y las chicas se dividieron, unos a la derecha y las otras a la izquierda.

Nora siguió a la maestra, ella era de las últimas. Al entrar en el dormitorio, vio comieran habitaciones de cinco. Ella entró en una que parecía que estaba vacía y luego se lleno. Entraron tres chicas y luego una cuarta. Las camas estaban hechas.

- ¡Mira esa cama!- una de las niñas había mirado la cama en la que se iba a tumbar.- Mi mama también hace así de bien las camas.

- Seguro que lo ha hecho un elfo domestico…- suspiro Nora recordando el de casa de su tío.

- ¿qué has dicho?- la chica que había hablado antes, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes la miro sorprendida.

- Que la habrá hecho un elfo domestico…- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Qué es eso?- la ultima chica que había entrado, una chica morena de ojos grises, que dormiría a su lado, la miraba extrañada.

- Pues…pues es…- entonces recordó que Eso era un término mágico. Que los muggles no sabían nada de Elfos. Intento inventarse algo, pero no le venia nada a la cabeza.

- Seguro que así es como le llamas a tu sirviente…- dijo la chica castaña de su derecha, que parecía ser hija de alguien con mucho dinero.

- Er… si, eso…- Nora asintió y sin saber que hacer miro la maleta la puso encima de su cama y la empezó a deshacer.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Nora fue hacia la mesa del comedor y puso los platos y la comida y al poco su tío bajó del despacho y se pusieron a cenar. Durante la cena Nora le explico todo lo que había pasado ese trimestre en el colegio y él la escuchaba atentamente. Le habló de Naia, una amiga que había estado con ella desde pequeña. Era la chica con la que ahora compartía habitación puesto que a partir de quinto curso las habitaciones eran dobles.

- ¿Y de chicos?- al oír esa pregunta Nora casi se atraganta. Snape mantenía la compostura, pero Nora intentaba que el trozo de carne que se había comido no se le quedara en mitad de la garganta.- ¿estás bien?

- si, pero ¿a que ha venido esa pregunta?- Preguntó Nora que ya había dejado de ahogarse.

- No se, me has estado comentado que tu amiga Naia se trae a los ligues a la habitación, pero tu no has dicho ningún nombre de chico que no estuviera ligado con el de Naia. Además eres muy guapa y seguro que los tienes como quieres.

- Gracias por el comentario tío Severus, pero… digamos que los tíos de ahí son un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo?…- Nora buscaba la palabra ideal cuando un plop se oyó y Snape se levanto rápidamente para ir hacia el recibidor donde había sonado.

Nora sabía que debía mantenerse a la espera y que si por casualidad (nunca es por tal cualidad) el elfo Domestico la llamaba, quería decir que tenía que desaparecer de la casa con polvos Flu e ir a Hogwarts. Se quedó quieta e intento escuchar las voces que venían del recibidor. De repente recordó esa voz. Era una voz calida y se levantó y fue hacia el recibidor y allí estaba. Sonrió y se dejó ver.

- ¡Albus!- Nora se acercó al hombre y lo abrazó. Hacia mucho que no sabia de él.

- Alyonora…- era la única o de las únicas personas que la llamaban así.- ¿Cómo estas?

- bien y ¿tu? No sabia que venias sino hubiera hecho algo más de comer, porque te quedas ¿verdad?

- esto…

- yo de usted le haria caso. Además cocina muy bien.- Albus finalmente acepto la invitación y se quedó a cenar.

Después de cenar Nora recogió las cosas y las llevó a la cocina.

- tío, me voy a la habitación.- miró a Albus.- Buenas noches.- Sonrió y subió rapidamente las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Los dos profesores miraron como la chica subía las escaleras y luego Albus miro a Severus.

- Como ha crecido…

- si, mucho. Se parece mucho a su madre.

- Aun recuerdo la primera vez que la vimos. Se quedó dormida es sus brazos.- Severus medio sonrió.

- no ha venido para hablar de mi sobrina, ¿me equivoco?- Albus se puso serio.

- Si y no.- Snape con la mirada lo cuestionaba.- Recuerdas el porque Alyanora llegó a estar bajo tu custodia, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

- Pues… digamos que Ellos la vuelven a buscar…

- ¿Pero…?

- Lo sé, deberías estar informado. Pero lo acabamos de saber puesto que han vuelto a atacar la casa donde vivía tu hermana.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

Weno y que os a parecido??

Tengo que agradecer que _Nott Mordred_ me haya ayudado a encontrar un nombre para la portagonista y que me haya dicho como era el nombre de la libreria del callejon: ASIAS!!!

Weno tmb os agradecere q si os leeis el capt i os gusta me dejeis un RR,

**PETONS/Muxus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


	2. Colegio de Magia y Hechiceria, Hogwarts

Hola!

Antes q na avisaros del cambio de titulo, ahora es: ¿MUGGLE ENTRE MAGOS? Es una pregunta ¦lt;/p>

**Algida**: ola neni!!! Ja e escrit el segon, q et sembla??? :D a veure q si tagrada.

**Hitomi**: hola, me alegro de q t ustase, a ver q t parece el segundo capi.

--------

**CAPITULO 2: Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts**

Snape se pasó toda la noche pensando en lo que él y Dumbledore habían estado hablando. Esa noche no durmió mucho, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y se paso casi toda la noche en el sofá, delante de la chimenea. Por la mañana, ya temprano, decidió llamar al Elfo para que hiciera el almuerzo y llamara a Nora a que se levantara.

Mientras el Elfo hacia lo que él le había pedido y Nora bajaba a desayunar, él se sentó en la mesa y empezó a hojear el _Profeta_.

- Buenos días…- Nora iba con una sonrisa ya de buena mañana. Dio un beso a su tío y se sentó. El Elfo ya había servido la comida. Nora se servia un poco de café, cuando vio una fotografía en el periódico que leía su tío.- ¿me permites?- Snape dejó de sostener el periodo que Nora ya estaba leyendo rápidamente.

- Nora se puede…

- ¡Las Brujas! ¡Las Brujas de McBeth actúan!- Snape no dejaba de sorprenderle que ese grupo le gustara tanto. La chica seguía leyendo emocionada todo lo referente al concierto.

- Nora, tenemos que hablar.- El tono de su tío ya le indicaba que era algo serio por lo que sin muchas ganas, dejo el periódico a un lado.- Cuando, ayer Albus vino a casa, fue para…- Snape pensó sus palabras y volvió a empezar.- ¿Recuerdas el día en que mataron a tus padres?- Nora asintió tristemente.- Los Mortifagos que lo hicieron saben que tu estas viva y ahora…

- ¿Por qué?- no dejo terminar a su tío. Él era algo que no podía contestar, no aun. No contesto, solo miro a Nora apenado. Ella se levanto y se fue hacia su habitación.

Snape sabia que había que recordar el tema de sus padres, de su hermana dolía mucho, pero… odiaba ese tema y más aun, tenerlo que hablar con su sobrina. Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación.

Llamó a la puerta, pero Nora no contestaba.

- Nora, abre, tenemos que hablar.- Nora no contestaba.- Nora, entro.- Cuando abrió la puerta no vio a Nora por ningún lado. Instintivamente miro la cama, pero no estaba y luego recordó algo. Se dirigió a la mesa de estudios de su sobrina, apartó la silla y se agachó. Efectivamente ahí estaba Nora, abrazada a sus piernas, en su refugio.- Nora, sal.

- No.- Nora tenía la cabeza entre las piernas y negaba con la cabeza.

- Nora… por favor… es serio…

- No quiero… no quiero…

- Nora, sé que no te gusta el tema y a mi tampoco, pero la mesa no te va a proteger de hablarlo, al menos hoy…- Snape cogió los brazos de Nora y los tiro para si, haciendo que la chica saliera de debajo la esa. Una vez fuera ella se abrazo a su tío y él no la dejo ir.

- Ya mataron a papa y a mama… ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?- Nora tenia razón, pero no sabia toda la historia y él, en parte era el culpable.

- Alyanora, escúchame bien…- dijo apartándola un poco de sí para verle los ojos.- Recoge todo lo que necesites, todo lo que quieras y lo guardas en el baúl de los pies de tu cama.

Una vez dicho eso Snape salió de la habitación.

Media hora después en la habitación de Nora no había ni un póster colgado. Todo estaba en el baúl. Era increíble que ese baúl tan 'pequeñito' pudiera guardar tanta cosa, pero se imagino que Saverus lo había hechizado. Cuando acabo, bajó al salón.

- Hola alyanora.- la voz de Minerva era inconfundible.

- hola Minerva…- Nora sonrió. En el salón, no solo estaba su tío y Albus, sino que también se encontraban Minerva McGonagall y Remus Lupin.- hola Remus.

- ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Remus acercándose a ella para darle dos besos.

- Bien ¿y tu?

- También. ¿Me enseñas donde esta tu equipaje?- Nora sintió y subió las escaleras con Lupin detrás.

- ¿Albus, crees que será lo mejor?- pregunto mirando aun hacia donde Nora se acababa de ir, Snape.

- Si, lo sabes.- él asintió.

- Haremos la selección después de las Navidades, para que nadie sospeche y los para las clases ya buscaremos algo…

- Pociones la puede hacer sin ningún problema…

- si y herbólogia y alguna otra, pero no Transformaciones y cosas así, pero los profesores ya estar alerta. Además la vigilancia así será constante.- Severus asintió ante lo que Minerva le decía.

Remus y Nora bajaron al Salón con el baúl de la niña levitando.

- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó divertido Albus.

- ¿Dónde?

- a la de tres tocar todos el libro…- dijo Albus omitiendo la pregunta de Nora.- uno…dos…y tres…- los cinco notaron esa inconfundible sensación que se tiene al usar un trasladador. La sensación de ser agarrado por el ombligo y que algo te arrastra hasta que… tocas tierra de nuevo.

Nora no estaba muy acostumbrada y como cada vez que usaba un trasto de esos, al llegar acababa con un "pum" y ella sentada en el suelo.

- ¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupada Minerva.

- si, es que estas cosas no se me dan muy bien…- dijo Nora quitándose el polvo de la ropa.

- Alyanora, durante la temporada que estés aquí tu tendrás tu propia habitación, allí podrás usar cualquier aparato muggle que quieras, pero fuera de ella no, puesto que hay un hechizo que los deja sin funcionamiento.- Nora escuchaba atenta a lo que Dumbledore le decía.- Estarás aquí hasta que sea necesario…

- Te haremos la Selección en el Sombrero Seleccionador después de vacaciones para ser más discretos…

- Nora, seria mejor que no rebelases tu condición de muggle…- le sugirió su tío.

- Si sigues a la profesora McGonagall te indicará donde esta tu habitación. Tu tío, Remus y yo tenemos que hablar.- Nora sintió y cogió el baúl, pero Minerva se le adelanto y volvió a lanzarle un conjuro levitador.

Era algo complicado para Nora aprenderse el camino puesto que los tramos de escalera no se estaban quietos ni por asombro, pero algo recordaría. A llegar delante de un cuadro de un unicornio blanco alado, Minerva se paro y miró al animal.

- Nora, esta es tu habitación, debes decirle la contraseña y te dejara entrar…

- ¿Cuál es?

- ­­­Foca - al decir la palabra el unicornio hizo una reverencia y dejo que el cuadro se moviera para mostrar un hueco en forma de circulo en la pared. Minerva pasó con el baúl de la chica y ella detrás.

Cuando Nora entro en la habitación pensó que más que una habitación era un piso de dimensiones reducidas. Primero había una pequeña sala con un sofá, una chimenea y un escritorio, esta daba a una ventana que mostraba el campo de Quiddith, luego, a su derecha había su dormitorio y el baño.

- ¿Puedo decorar como a mi me apetezca?- Minerva asintió.

- A partir de ahora, el trato ha de ser de profesor alumna, ¿vale?- Nora asintió.- Pero no cuando estemos solas.- Minerva le sonrió, le pasó la mano por la cabeza despeinándola y se fue.

Nora sonrió para si misma y abrió el baúl. Empezó a sacar todo lo que en él había. Colgó los pósters en la habitación, la ropa en el armario, conectó el ordenador a la red, puso música desde este, puso sus libros en las distintas estanterías…

Cuando termino, es decir una hora y media después, miró su 'piso'.

- no esta nada mal…- miró el campo de Quiddith. Sólo los había visto en los distintos libros que tenía sobre aquel deporte, en revistas o en fotografías, por lo que decidió ir para ahí. Se puso una lisa de color negro que abrigaba mucho y salió del 'piso'.

Empezó a andar por los pasillos de ese colegio pero recordó, demasiado tarde, que no sabía donde se hallaba la salida. Paró en seco y miro hacia los dos lados del pasillo en que estaba, detrás suyo y delante, luego miró los cuadros… ¿y si les preguntaba? no, no, el orgullo podía más que ella. Siguió andando. Llegó a una puerta la abrió y siguió hacia… hacia… no lo sabia. Al rato volvió a parar… esta vez si que no sabia ni de donde venia ni a donde iba. Necesitaba preguntárselo a alguien, pero… ¿quién?

- ¿Niña nueva?- un fantasma con cara de esconder algo sobrevolaba su cabeza. Nora lo medio ignora hasta que se dio cuanta que él podría indicarle el camino.

- Esto… ¿me podrías indicar como llegar a la salida?

- La Novata se a perdido…- parecía que al fantasma le hacia mucha gracia puesto que no dejaba de reírse. De repente paró de sopetón. Se puso serio y miro a Alyanora. – Si preguntan por mi… no me has visto.- dicho esto el fantasma se esfumo.

No pasaron ni treinta segundos que otro fantasma estaba delante de ella.

- ¿no habrá usted visto a Peeves?

- ¿Perdón?

- Peeves, ¿Qué silo ha visto?

- ¿un fantasma que no para de reírse?- el fantasma asintió.- si, hace anda se ha ido por ahí.- y le indico.- Perdone… esto… ¿Podría indicarme la salida del castillo?

- Depende.

- ¿de que?

- ¿Es usted Slytherin?

- Er… no. No estoy en ninguna casa.

- Pues lo siento.- el Varón Sanguinario, como había deducido Nora por su pregunta, abandono ese pasillo y se puso a perseguir a Peeves.

Nora se quedó como al principio, sola y sin saber por donde ir. Vio que a su derecha habían unas escaleras y bajo por ese tramo, pero, mientras bajaba, la escalera decidió cambiar de posición. Se sentó en la escalera hasta que esta acabo ese movimiento, luego bajo lo más rápido posible ese y el siguiente tramo. Cuando llego al final de esos dos tramos vio a su derecha el retrato de una dama bastante… bastante… bueno, nada flaca, pero parecía amable, así que se decidió a preguntar. La mujer en cuestión miraba una copa de cristal del cuadro que tenia delate.

- Esto… perdone.- la mujer la miro y le hizo una revisión de arriba a bajo que a Nora no le gusto nada.

- ¿Nueva?

- Si.- paro un momento, puesto que la señora del retrato le pidió unos segundos con un gesto. Se trasladó al cuadro de delante, cogió la copa y volvió a su marco.

- ¿y dime…?- la mujer iba ha hablar, pero Alyanora se adelanto.

- ¿podría indicarme, por favor, como llegar a la salida?

- ¡¡Eso no es ningún laberinto!!- la mujer había enrojecido y miraba a Nora con malos ojos.

- Pues lo parece…- susurró Alyanora para si misma.

- ¡¡ni yo una guía turística!!

- Pues podría serlo…- susurró aun más Nora

La mujer estaba muy enfadada y Nora no sabia donde mirar.

- Señorita Alyanora Balhaus, ¿tiene algún problema?- ¿alguno? ¿Como podía su tío preguntarle eso? ¡¡Tenia muchos!! Estaba perdida y esa mujer (que ya no le parecía tan amable) la reñía, un fantasma se había jactado de ella, otro la había ignorado por no pertenecer a ninguna casa ¿y preguntaba si había algún problema?

- Esto…- no podía ni debía pasarse.- ¿Me podría indicar la salida? Me gustaría ir al Campo de Quiddtih.

- Si, pero antes, sígame.- Parecía increíble lo mucho que podía cambiar su tío, de ser su tío, a ser un profesor de la escuela de magia. Si no supiera quién era, le daría miedo o eso o le tendría tirria.

Llegaron, con muchísima facilidad (algo que fastidió bastante a Nora) a las mazmorras, donde Severus le había dicho que tenía su despacho.

- Nora, siéntate.- Ella obedeció y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio. La verdad es que esa estancia parecía algo fría y eso hizo que al recordar frío lo tuviera y se agarrase a la túnica.- ¿tienes frío?

- Psicológico.…

- Esto… La verdad es que no se por donde empezar…- dijo Snape dando vueltas por la estancia.

- Pues mejor no empieces.- tío y sobrina se miraron a los ojos.- Prefiero saber lo menos posible de porque Hogwarts… la verdad es que me gustaría no saber nada… pero me temo que me iré enterando a mesura de que pase el tiempo… ¿me equivoco?

- Sabes que eso es lo que te gustaría…- Alyanora miro al suelo entristecida. Sabia perfectamente que su tío tenía razón, que le gustaría estar equivocada que saldría de Hogwarts sin saber nada o menos de lo que ya sabia, pero… eso ya era imposible. Sabia algo: sus padres, muertos años a tras, habían sido asesinados por mortifagos y a ella la querían como próxima victima…

Siguió pensando en todo eso… en lo de sus padres, en lo que le hubiera dicho su tío si ella le hubiese dejado, en el porqué de estar en Hogwarts… en demasiadas cosas para darse cuanta que estaba en medio del campo de Quiddtich.

-------

**PETONS/Muxus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**

PD: q tengais una buena entrada al año 2005


	3. La eleccion de casas

WOLAS!!

Siento el retraso, aquí teneis el fik.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

****

**CAPITULO 3: la elección de casas**

****

Abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo con ese techo… no era el de su casa… sino el de Hogwarts. Hacia ya varios días que había llegado a Hogwarts, durante esos (los que duraban las vacaciones), había enviado un e-mail a Naia para avisarle de que no iría al colegio (no especificó el porque), había ido varios días a la biblioteca a leer más sobre el mundo mágico, había ido al Campo de Quidditch y los profesores si más no la habían vigilado y le habían comentado cosas para que luego en las clases le ayudaran.

Ese mismo día era la vuelta de las vacaciones de Navidades, por lo que, significaba también, que seria el día de ser presentada ante los estudiantes para no causar problemas. Al ser presentada se le asignaría una casa mediante el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha con un uniforme del colegió que le compro su tío y una cama sin escudo aun. El uniforme llevaba corbata, pero al no tener casa la corbata era negra. Estaba acostumbrada a llevar uniforme puesto que en el colegio muggle le hacia ir con uno, pero siempre lo llevaba a su manera. Se metió en la ducha después de comprobar que el agua salía a buena temperatura. Mientras se duchaba tarareaba una de las canciones de las Brujas. Cuando salio de la ducha, se vistió y bajo al Gran Comedor a desayunar.

Bajaba alegre las escaleras hacia el Gran comedor (ya se sabia casi todos los caminos) cuando oyó una voz que le sonaba de algo. Se paró a pensar, sin dejar que se la viera…

- ¡Flourish and Blotts!- se dijo a si misma. Esas personas que momentos antes estaban ahí habían seguido andando, por lo que no la oyeron.- Zabbini, Blasie Zabbini…- Nora iba recordando todo lo que paso en esa librería.

Llegó al comedor y vio como Dumbledore le hacia un gesto. Se acerco a la mesa del profesorado.

- Buenos Días. –Saludó el director -¿Recibió la carta?

- hola.- contesto alegre.- Pues… no… ¿debería?- Al decir eso un Fwooper apareció delante de la chica con una carta. Todo el comedor la miro y es que un animal así, provinente de África, no era muy normal verlo trasportando una carta. Nora miro al bicho y luego la carta. La leyó un par de veces y luego miro a Dumbledore. – Gracias por avisarme de la hora.- Dumbledore la miro con una sonrisa le dio un par de pastas y Nora se fue del salón con el Fwooper siguiéndola. No cabe decir que el hecho de que el Fwooper entrase en la sala y que esa chica no fuera conocida por nadie alborotó un poco al resto de alumnos y fue el tema del día.

Eran cerca de las doce, cuando un grupo de Slytherin's estaban en la sala Común discutiendo algo.

- Te digo que yo ha esa chica la tengo vista…- decía Blasie apalancado en uno de los sofás.

- ¿Dónde?

- No se…

- Seguro que es una de las que te tiraste estas vacaciones de Navidad o… en Vacaciones de verano…- dijo con un deje de desprecio una chica morena que tenia un libro en sus manos y no dejaba de hojearlo sin mucho interés.

- Que no… esa chavala no ha estado conmigo, Pansy…

- ¿Pues entonces de que la conoces?- dijo Draco cansado de la conversación que tenían.

- No se…- el chico se quedo mirando a un punto infinito y probando de recordar de que le sonaba la chica del Comedor, como todos la llamaban.

- ¿de alguna fiesta de tus padres?

- no…- en ese momento Blasie recordó el primer día de vacaciones, había ido a Flourish and Blotts puesto que su hermana necesitaba que le llevase un libro y como él pasaba por ahí, le tocó comprárselo. "Por cierto, aun me debe lo que me costó".- Alyanora…

- ¿Qué decías?- Pansy miró al chico, pues había susurrado algo que no había alcanzado a entender.

- la chica se llama Alyanora, la vi en Flourish and Blotts, el primer día de vacaciones, me pidió que le bajase un libro… pero no recuerdo cual.

- ¿qué hacías tú ahí?- preguntó Draco más bien sorprendido porque él, Blasie Zabbini, estuviera dentro de una librería más que por saber como se llamaba la chica.

- Mi hermana…

- Ya decía yo…

- ¿y te dijo su nombre por las buenas?- dijo algo mosqueada Pansy.

- No. Al final le baje el libro, y a cambio de dárselo le pedí el nombre.

- ¿y porque no el numero de teléfono?- inquirió Draco.

- No sé.

- ¿y ese bicho? ¿Qué era?- Pansy intentaba desviara la conversación, pues escuchar el porque de no haberle pedido el teléfono a una chica le resultaba bastante patético. En realidad le resultaba muy patético estar teniendo esa conversación así que probar de cambiarla con esas dos preguntas no estaba mal, para empezar.

- pues la verdad es que no se… ¿pero sabes quien lo debe saber?- pregunto Draco con una sonrisa en la cara.

- …- la cara de Blasie y la de Pansy era de cuestionarse en quien debía estar pensando el rubio.

- Oh, venga, no me digáis que no lo sabéis…

- …

- Parecéis más cortos que Goyle y Crabbe.

- ¡Oye! No hace falta que insultes…- dijo Pansy con mala cara a lo que Blasie asintió.

- esta bien, esta bien… Granger.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lado del castillo tres Gryffindors hablaban sobre el mismo tema: ¿Qué era ese animal?

- Pero… ¿Cómo puede ser que tu, Hermione Granger, la más lista del colegio no sepa lo que era?

- Mira Ron, no puedo saberlo todo… son cosas que pasan…- decía ella algo desesperada puesto que era la tercera vez que le preguntaba lo mismo.

- Pero…

- Ron, no lo sabe. Pero si quieres saber Hagrid seguro que te lo cuenta.- En ese momento el Fwooper se les cruzó y detrás de él, andaba Alyanora leyendo un libro algo distraída…

- Hola.- Hermione la saludo sonriendo. Alyanora levanto la cabeza del libro los vio y los reconoció.

- El trío de Oro… Granger, Potter y Wealsey…- sonrió y miro al Fwooper que se había parado en el pasillo un poco más allá.- Siento no poder hablar ahora… tengo prisa.

Sin dejar que le contestaran Nora siguió al Fwooper que se había puesto a volar de nuevo.

Ron fue el primero en reaccionar, se volteo algo lento hacia sus dos amigos.

- ¿Tan conocidos somos?

- Er…yo…- Harry no sabia que contestar.

- Alguien debe haber hablado con ella…- dijo Hermione no muy convencida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos los alumnos esperaban que la cena apareciese en el comedor, pero ya llevaban ahí un buen rato y no aparecía. Por otra parte, tampoco estaban en el comedor ni el profesor Snape, ni Dumbledore, ni McGonagall… La puerta del comedor, por la que entraban los profesores se abrió y aparecieron los tres profesores. McGonagall llevaba consigo el Sombrero seleccionador.

- Alumnos, por favor, presten atención.- McGonagall se había quedado delate del comedor y había hecho parecer un taburete para poner el sombrero en él. Los otros dos profesores se habían sentado.- Como han podido ver, esta mañana, hay una alumna nueva y deberemos proceder a la Sección de Casas.- Todos los alumnos estaban atentos. Miraban a su alrededor, pero la chica nueva no aparecía.

- Disculpen por el retraso…- Nora había parecido delante de la puerta del comedor y se dirigía al taburete. Notó como Snape la reñía con la mirada, pero fue algo que solo pudo saber ella.

- Siéntate.- Nora sintió y se sentó.

- Vaya, vaya… quien tenemos aquí… ¿Sabes, tienes una mente increíblemente hábil? Tienes coraje… pero… también eres una persona que no se cansa hasta tener lo que quieres, eres persistente… Tu mente esconde muchos secretos…Eres de familia procedente de la casa de las serpientes, ¿verdad?

- si…

- Por lo que, ponerte en la casa de Gryffindor, ¿Cómo lo ves?

- ¿Vaya, el sombrero seleccionador pidiendo consejo? Creía que escogías tu tal y como creías…

- Cierto, y esa respuesta aclara mis dudas: ¡¡SLYTHERIN!!- Mc Gonagall le quitó el sombrero y ella se dirijo hacia su nueva casa.

Se sentó junto con los de su curso y esperó a que los platos se llenasen para servirse algo.

- hola, soy Blasie Zabbini, creo que ya nos conocemos.- Alyanora miro al chico que tenia en frente y sólo asintió.

- Yo soy Draco Malfoy y esta es Pansy Parkinson…- dijo el rubio sentado a su lado que señalaba a la chica morena que tenia delante.

- ¿Y tu eres…?- pregunto Pansy.

- Alyanora Balhaus.- dicho esto siguió comiendo.

- Y bien, Balhaus, ¿Cómo es que has llegado a este colegio este año?- Nora miró al moreno que no la dejaba comer.

- Me han trasladado de colegio.

- ¿des de cuando…?

- Des de estas vacaciones estoy aquí y me gustaría poder comer, si no os importa, claro…- sonrió y volvió a su plato. Cuando acabo de comer se levanto.

- ¿Sabes donde esta la sala Común?- Draco se puso a su lado.

- No hace falta…- Estaban ya fuera del comedor.- Voy a fuera un rato.

- Es algo rara, ¿no?- preguntó Pansy mientras la veía marcharse.

- Si, pero esta muy buena…- Pansy miro mal a Blasie y subió a la habitación.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**SBM-AnGiE**: de verdad q te parece interesante? Espero q siga siendo asi ;)

**Hitomi**: a ver q os parecio el capt.

**Miss-Andreina-Snape**: woo!! Tengo dos RR tuyos ( Taeko dando botes...) jeje ya veremos como s Snape con ella :P

Weno espero mas RR y q os siga gustando

**PETONS/Mucus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


	4. Volando

**CAPITULO 4: Volando**

Era la primera clase a la que Nora asistiría. Esa mañana se ducho y puso el uniforme de Slytherin, se dejo el pelo suelto y se encamino al comedor para, por lo menos tener una tostada en la barriga. Bajó las escaleras hacia el comedor sin darse cuantas que en su pequeña salita, su Fwooper no se encontraba.

Al llegar se sentó en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior y se sirvió un poco de jugo de calabaza (algo que estaba acostumbrada a tomar en casa de su tío). Poco rato después de empezar a comer su tostada con mermelada de frambuesa (N/A: … no se me ha ocurrido ninguna otra), llegaron Blasie, Draco y Pansy.

- ¿Dónde has dormido?- Pansy ni si quiera la saludo, simplemente quiso saciar su curiosidad.

- En una cama.

- Muy graciosa…- sonrió irónica la morena.

- Tanto que de mayor seré mechero…- (N/A: O.o… no haré comentarios)

- Bueno, piensas contestar.- Inquirió la morena algo molesta.

- No tengo porqué… ¿a caso es una obligación contestarte?

- No, pero es una mera curiosidad…- Blasie se interpuso. Parecía que quería caerle bien a la chica nueva.

- Pues te vas a quedar con ella.- en ese momento el correo llegó y con él los horarios de las clases. Nora no lo recibió hasta algo más tarde, cuando entro su Fwooper.- Hola… vaya… no te vi salir esta mañana…- dijo acariciándole las alas al animal mientras le cogía el horario…- gracias.- Nora no se fijó en las caras de sus compañeros hasta luego de leer "Pociones" el aula y "Slytherin con Gryffindor". Levantó la cabeza y miró al rubio de su lado.

- ¿Qué animal es?

- Vaya Malfoy… tenia entendido que eras de lo más listos… aunque, quizás Granger sepa mucho más que tu…- la cara de Draco le hizo callarse del tema.- Un Fwooper.- la cara de Pansy, Blasie y Draco fue de quedarse igual así que prosiguió con la explicación, como si fuera un libro.- Fwooper, clasificado por el Ministerio como criatura de la cual un brujo competente se podría cuidar. Es un pájaro africano que puede ser de color rosa, verde lima, amarillo o naranja como el mío. Es el principal suministrador de plumas…

- Así nunca te faltaran… es un buen ahorro…- la cara de Nora a la interrupción de Blasie fue de esas que si mataran, él, ahora, estaría a tres metros bajo tierra seguro.

- Su canto es muy bonito y se dice que puede inducir a la locura si se escucha durante demasiado rato. Para tener un animal de este tipo necesitas una licencia.

- ¿Y tu la tienes?

- Supongo…- dicho esto se levanto con el horario en mano.- ¿Donde esta el aula de pociones?

- Espera voy contigo…- Blasie se levanto y se dispuso a acompañar a Nora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Severus Snape llevaba un buen rato con la presentación del nuevo curso, cuando decidió dar la primera tarea que hacer.

- ¿Alguien sabría decirme que ingredientes lleva el Filtro de la Paz?- al momento la mano de Hermione Granger estuvo al aire, pero para sorpresa de la clase no era la única. Desde el final del aula, la mano de una Slytherin también se levanto.- Vaya Granger, tienes competencia…-dijo con una sonrisa burlona a la Gryffindor- veamos, Balhaus, dígamelos.

- Polvo de ópalo y dos gotas de jarabe de eléboro. Pero lo importante es la preparación, además del contenido.- Snape sonrió satisfecho de que por una vez fura otra persona en vez de la Gryffindor que contestara, que lo hiciera bien fue algo que lo agradeció y algo que lo puso más contento fue que fuera su propia sobrina quien contestase.

- 50 puntos para Slyteherin. Y, ahora dígame, cual es su preparación.

- Polvo de ópalo, remover tres veces en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, dejar hervir a fuego lento durante siete minutos y luego añadir dos gotas de jarabe de eléboro.

- 50 más. Y, dígame, ¿cuáles son sus efectos?

- Son dos, clamar la ansiedad y aliviar el nerviosismo.

- 100 puntos para Slytherin…- Snape no sonrió, se mantuvo frío, aunque por dentro diera saltitos. Se volteo y anoto en la pizarra los pasos que Alyanora había comentado y dio pie a que la clase empezara a preparar la poción.

Después de la clase Nora fue a dejar la poción, como todos encima de la mesa de Snape.

- Balhaus. Recoja las cosas y venga conmigo.- Alyanora asintió fue a su sitio y recogió todo. Blasie la miró y se acerco a ella.

- ¿Te lo llevo a la Sala?

- No, no hace falta.- sonrió y se fue hacia el despacho de su tío.

Al entrar no vio a su tío que, detrás de ella cerró la puerta.

- ¡Magnífica! Has estado genial.- Nora se asusto pensando se que estaba sola.

- ¿er… qué?

- Me encanta que estés aquí… al menos hay alguien que puede bajarle los humos a Hermione…- Nora solo sonrió.

- ¿Estas bien?- Severus se sentó y ella hizo lo mismo, a la vez que se ponía seria.- tío, esto…

- ¿Nora, pasa algo?

- Ayer, con el sombrero en la cabeza… ¿oíste algo?- Snape negó.- Así que hablaba solo conmigo…

- Tiende a hacerlo, ¿paso algo?

- no, no. Era curiosidad.- sacó de su mochila el horario. – Esta tarde me vuelve a tocar con Gryffindor… Transformaciones…

- Con Minerva…

- Donde esta el aula…

- si vas con Draco y Pansy te llevaran…

- ¿Sabes? Preguntan demasiado…

- Creías que ibas a pasar desapercibida cuando no duermes en la misma habitación que Pansy…

- Ya lo se…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alyanora iba lo más rápido que podía hacia el comedor… se había dejado ahí un libro y luego tenia clase. Iba corriendo cuando "PLAF" chocó contra alguien y se cayó al suelo.

- Lo siento… yo no miraba y…- Nora dijo todo eso de un tirón mientras se frotaba la cabeza. Miro la mano que la ayudaba a levantarse. Sin cogerla miro de quien era esa mano. Sin saber muy bien el porque se puso roja.- Gra-gracias.

- No pasa nada. ¿Dónde ibas con tantas prisas?

- Es que… me deje un libro en el comedor y luego nos toca transformaciones y con lo despistada que soy necesitare un cuarto de hora para llegar.

- Pues te acompaño… yo si se donde esta el aula.- La sonrisa de ese pelirrojo hizo que a Nora le parecía que se deshacía.

- Gracias…- Nora fue algo más calmada hacia el comedor, busco el libro con la mirada y lo encontró. Al volver, Ron la esperaba en la entrada.

- ¿Qué libro es?

- Uno de quidditch… me lo compraron el otro día… me lo he leído varias veces pero… me gusta mucho…

- ¿si?- Nora asintió.- ¿Y juegas a Quidditch?

- No…- Ron le pareció que la chica entristecía.

- Si quieres te enseño… no se mucho pero…

- Es que… - Nora no sabia donde mirar y decidió que el suelo era lo mejor.- Yo… no se volar… Aunque… me encantaría saber que se siente estando encima de una escoba y verlo todo desde ahí arriba y…- Nora callo. ¿Qué le importaba a ese chico lo que ella deseara? Nada o casi nada.

- Esta noche, te espero en el campo de Quidditch, a las doce.- Ron sonrió y se separo de ella yéndose a sentar con sus amigos. Habían llegado al aula.

- ¿Señorita Balhaus, piensa entrar?- McGonagall estaba detrás de ella. Nora se volteó la miro sonrió y se sentó en tres segundos. No entendía muy bien porqué, pero… se sentía muy nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa… Estaba impaciente. Era eso. Impaciente por saber que quería Weasley. No, impaciente por cumplir su deseo de estar ahí arriba… o, quizás, ¿quizás por averiguar las dos cosas?

Pasaron las horas y llego la hora de cenar la cual se paso todo o casi todo el rato lanzando miradas hacia la mesa de Gryffindor intentando averiguar si Ron le decía algo a sus amigos y podía saber qué pensaba hacer esa noche.

- ¿Qué hay ahí de interesante?- Blasie la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Er… ¿dónde?

- En la mesa de Gryffindor.- dijo Draco entrando en la conversación.

- Nada…

- ¿nada y llevas un cuarto de hora mirando hacia ahí?

- Si, nada…- Draco pasó su mano por la cintura de la chica.

- Háblanos de ti. No sabemos nada y por lo que creo, sabes más tu de nosotros de lo que quisiera…

- ¿Qué quieres que te explique?- dijo apartando la mano del chico.

- Tienes novio…- dijo con cara de inocente Blasie.

- No.

- ¿Hermanas mayores?

- No.

- ¿Dónde estudiabas antes?

- En otro colegio…

- ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

- No se… cosas…

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

- La seguridad…

- ¿Por qué no duermes con el resto de Sly?

- Soy especial…- sonrió y se levanto.- Y se ha acabado el interrogatorio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar a su habitación hizo los deberes y se cambio de ropa. Se puso unos tejanos y una camiseta roja de tallado japonés. Era demasiado pronto y ya no sabia que hacer, por lo que abrió el ordenador. Tenía un e-mail.

"DE: Naia

PARA: Al

ASUNTO: RE: cambio de colegio

¡¡¡AL!!! ¿Se puede saber qué narices significa eso? Abro el ordenado y lo primero que veo es tu _mailito_No puedes dejarme aquí… jo… te echaré muchísimo de menos… no te olvides de mi, ¿vale? Sabes que te quiero mucho…

Tengo noticias frescas… ¿Recuerdas a ese chico rubito de la cuarta fila de mates? ¿Si, el de ojos verdes que además esta en el equipo de básquet y que llegó nuevo este curso? (que además esta buenísimo…) ¿¿Pues… adivina quien es su novia??

A ver te doy tres posibilidades:

a) YO

b) Naia J.R.

c) La persona que te escribe el mail

¿Cuál eliges?

¡¡¡Es muy majo!!!

Bueno, espero algún día recibir un mail tuyo que diga: me he enamorada, soy correspondida y estoy con él… sabes que no siempre puedes huir de tal sentimiento…

Bueno, te dejo que he quedado con Jeremy :D

UN ABRAZO:

Naia."

- Eres increíble… pensaba Nora mientras abría un mensaje nuevo.

"DE: Al

PARA: Naia

ASUNTO: tu y tus ligues

Hola,

¿Sabes que sigues siendo la única que me llama Al? Me sigue sonando a la película de los Ángeles… y no se porque… suena a ordenador…

Respecto a tu ligue y tu: felicidades, me alegro machismo. Y, tranquila que no me olvidare de ti, ¿¿como quieres que lo haga??

Bueno te dejo

Besos:

Al"

Después de enviar el e-mail miro la hora, debía espabilarse si quería llegar donde había quedado con el pelirrojo sin que la viesen. Cogió una chaqueta tejana y salió de la habitación.

Al llegar al campo de Quiddicth, el pelirrojo, no estaba, o eso creía ella. Se puso en medio del campo y miro para el cielo y lo vio. Vio como la escoba donde Ron montaba bajaba hasta que el chico (sin tocar al suelo) se quedó a su altura.

- Hola… creía que al final no vendrías…- dijo Ron.

- Pues si… no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad de volar…

- No lo has hecho nunca, ¿lo dices en serio?

- Si consideras que volar en avión cuenta…

- Está bien.- Ron sonrió.- Sube.- Nora no miró muy segura de si misma la escoba.- Es de fiar… a menos que no te fíes de mi…- Nora miró al pelirrojo e hizo el gesto de subir.- antes de que subas… - Nora paró y lo miró a los ojos. ¿Se iba a repetir y, dejándola con el caramelo en la boca, no la dejaría subir?- Se tu apellido pero…

- Mi nombre es Alyanora y ha excepción de unos pocos me llaman Nora.- Ron sonrió e hizo un gesto para que se subiera. Ella se subió y se cogió como pudo para no caerse. Ron le hizo cogerse al mango de la escoba pasando sus brazos delante de él. (N/A: a ver si me explico, como si estuviera agarrada a él pero cogida al mango, me pliko?)

Ron hizo un gesto y la escoba subió un poco y finalmente, al ver que Nora iba muy segura subió mucho más. Una vez arriba de todo Nora miró los metros que le separaban del suelo. Era… era increíble.

- Estoy volando… yo… esto es… no me imaginé que esto fuera así, es genial… me encanta…- sin que Nora lo supiera a Ron, al oír esas palabras, se le formaba una sonrisa. Ron decidió dar un par de vueltas al campo en los que Nora no dejo de estar alucinada. Era lo mejor que le había pasado… era cumplir un pequeño sueño de cuando era pequeña… era hacer como hacían sus ídolos de la infancia de los cuentos que le contaba mama o alguna vez papa…

Ron decidió volar hasta uno de los tejados de la escuela y allí paro y bajaron. Se sentaron en el tejado y miraron la luna llena sin decir nada durante un par de minutos.

- Gracias…- Ron miro a la chica que también lo miraba. Se sonreían mutuamente y fueron acercando sus cabezas hasta quedarse a pocos centímetros, frente con frente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar a la habitación, Alyanora no se sacó ni la ropa, se tumbo tal cual en la cama. Esa noche cumpliendo ese pequeño sueño, fue genial… seria una noche que recordar, pero no podía explicare a Naia, pero… se la guardaría… esa sensación de ser libre en el cielo era… era simplemente maravillosa. Le hubiese gustado estar así, quizás, por mucho tiempo.

Después de repasar mentalmente todo esos sentimientos y todas esas sensaciones se quedo dormida con la misma sonrisa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hola!!! Que tal??

La vdd es q espero q mu bien.

Weno voi a cnt los RR :

**Algida**: NENI!!!! Merci pel RR, la vtt es q despres del teu men vban enviar mes jeje Weno ens veiem pel msn, ia probare descriure els altres fiks, tranki ;)

**Miss-Andreina-Snape: **WOLAS!!! De moento creo que nos e enteran jeje pero si lo hacen.... :S ia veremos XDD Nos vemos, ok? (asias por decirme q t usta el fik)

**Evix**** Black: **WOLES. Gracies per dirme q tagrada el fik, y la vtt es q a vegades el que menys tesperes pasa y el que es mes evident no… magrada fer patir a la gent XD Espero que el Capt tmb tagradi. PETONS. Per cert, intento no tardar gaire en acutlitzar pero es q va cm va… u sento si a vegades tardo masa:(

**SBM-AnGiE: **WOLAS!!! Conetando al RR antes d q se me olvide q tengo facilidad para esop XDD Si t digo la Vdd que Draco pensara en Herms solo fue pq si, no habia un trasfondo especial, pero luego pense en acerlo, pero no me pegaba, pero no descartaremos la posibilidad, eso ya te lo digo ahora ;) weno q t parecio el capt???

**Hitomi**** & company:darle** weltas a la pregunta q alomejor encontrasi una solucion al problema. HARRY!!! Gracias por decir que te gusta el fik XDD

**amsp14: **WEnas!! Que tal? Gracias por tu opinión cn respeto el fik... Y haciendo referencia a él: creo que kizas puede que tengamos conexion telepatika XD (me emociono sola). Weno ia me diras que opinas de este capt.

NOS VEMOS

**PETONS/Muxu/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


	5. Rompeindo una norma no escrita

Wenas!!! 1) contesto RR y 2) os dejo el Capt. ESPERO Q OS GUSTE

**Hitomi**** Felton: **Wenas! Me alegro de que el fik os haya gustado. Espero q este capt tmb! Nos vemos

**SBM-AnGiE: **Wenas! no descarto nada aun... pero tmp puedo asegurarte nada ;) espero q este capt te guste ;)

**Miss-Andreina-Snape: **Wenas! Pos me alegro de que te guste el fik, la vdd. Y Ron se acerco si, pero no del todo ya lo veras... cunado leas me entenderas ;)

**amsp14: **Wenas! Tienes razón, el amor es un mundo a parte... ;) Respecto a lo del apellido de ella, mas adelante (ia lo tengo pensado) veras el pq no es Snape. Auqn, en realidad si t das cuanta es facil de saber... solo piensa que la madre de ella es la hermana de Snape... me expliko??? Weno, espero q el capt te guste.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**CAPITULO 5: Rompiendo una norma no escrita**

- _I heard you're doing okay / But I want you to know / I__'m a dick / I'm addicted to you / I can't pretend I don't care / When you don't think about me / Do you think I deserve this? I tried to make you happy but you left anyway _- Estaba feliz y, mientras se vestía iba cantando algo de las Brujas de McBeth. Miró el horario. Le tocaba herbologia y, luego Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. No es que le hiciera mucha ilusión, pero bueno. - _I'm trying to forget that / I'm addicted to you / But I want it and I need it / I'm addicted to you / Now it's over / Can't forget what you said / And I never wanna do this again _

_Heartbreaker_ _(1)_ - bajó al comedor y sin darse cuanta seguía cantando.

- ¿se te ve feliz?

- ¿Feliz?- Nora paro de cantar y se puso a beber zumo de clavaza.

- Si, estabas cantando alegre…

- Si, puede.

- No tienes mala voz…- dijo Pansy delante de ella.

- Gracias…

- ¿cantabas las Brujas?

- Si, me encantan…- dijo ella y se sirvió una tostada.

- Oh no.- Nora miro a Blasie que llegaba y se sentaba.- ¡lo habéis visto! Parece que las vacaciones no han sentado bien al profesorado…

- ¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó Nora.

- Al hacer el cambio de horarios nos han puesto TODAS las clases con Gryffindor…

- …- Tanto Draco, como Pansy pusieron mala cara.

- Pues son majos…

- ¿Majos?- Pansy puso el grito en el cielo.

- Si…- dijo Nora sin darle mucha importancia.

- Mira Nora, aquí, en Hogwarts Slytherin's y Griffindor's nunca y, repito, nunca, se han llevado bien. ¡Es pecado decir que los Gryffindor son majos!

- Pues yo debo pecar…- dijo un poco enfadada.

- No. Un Gryffindor y una Slytherin nunca, NUNCA, se llevaran bien. ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!

- Es una norma no escrita…- añadió Pansy al sermón de Draco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba en la clase de Herbologia, definitivamente esa era una clase aburrida. La profesora Sprout, aunque, ya la conocía, como a la mayoría de profesores del colegio, tenía una voz chillona que no dejaba de retumbarle en los oídos. Llevaba ya un buen rato dando explicaciones y a diferencia que en pociones no sabía ninguna respuesta. Era horrible, todos sabían algo, todos, menos ella. Aunque no era de extrañar, nunca había conocido esa planta que tenia delante. Era bastante grande y de color azulado, de hojas grandes y aun más azules. Se la quedó mirando un buen rato.

- Oh… dios…- había dejado de escuchar a la profesora Sprout y como acto involuntario dio un paso hacia atrás.

- ¿Pasa algo señorita Balhaus?- Nora miro a la profesora.

- Esa cosa… digo, la planta…- de repente la planta de Nora empezó a mover extrañamente sus ramas y empezó a volar y se puso delante de Nora.

- Ya veo, le ha caído usted bien.

- Pues ella a mi no. – Nora miro asustada a la profesora y luego a la planta azul que no dejaba de mirarla con unos pequeños ojos que le habían salido en el tronco.

Draco, estaba al lado de la chica y miro a la planta. La cogió por la maceta y lo puso de nuevo en la mesa. Nora miro desconfiada a la planta que empezó ha hacer un ruido escandaloso. Era como una especie de sirena. Nora se sintió mal, parecía que la planta sufriese… Se acerco y se puso a la altura de donde había visto los ojos. Le sonrió y le acarició lo que ella creía que podía ser la cabeza.

- Ya esta… ya esta…- los otros alumnos estaban mirando la escena con algo de dolor de cabeza. La planta volvió a abrir los ojos y dejo de hacer ese ruido. - Así esta mejor.- dijo Nora sonriéndole a la planta.

- Lo que ha pasado,- dijo la profesora mirando hacia la planta y hacia Alyanora.- es que, como antes no me dio tiempo ha decir, estas plantas que tienen delante, si se encariñan con ustedes y ustedes no les hacen caso se harán notar. Por otra parte, es una buena alarma, pues si su amo esta en peligro emite una sirena hasta que él cuidador deja de estarlo. Tendrán que hacer un trabajo, por parejas, que yo haré y lo entregaran la semana próxima.- los alumnos no pusieron muy buena cara.- Las parejas las sabrán esta noche, miren el tablón de anuncios. Por cierto, el trabajo es de un pergamino y es sobre la planta que tienen delante, así que llénensela y cuídenla. La clase a terminado.- Todos empezaron a recoger.

Nora iba caminado con la planta y la iba mirando algo extrañada. No se dio cuanta y ya estaba en su habitación. Puso la planta en la mesa, junto al ordenador.

- Creo que te pondré un nombre… a ver… ¿Qué te parece… que te parece Blau? Es tu color, pero en catalán… Creo que fue de las únicas palabras que Naia sabia decir…- Según lo que Nora percibió a la planta le gustó el nombre. Miro la hora y se levanto de golpe. – siento dejarte así pero tengo prisa. No la armes.- Parecía que hablase con un niño pequeño y, tan solo, era una planta.

Corrió todo lo que pudo, hacia tarde a clase. Al llegar, el profesor, aun no lo había hecho. Al rato lo hizo. Sabía su nombre y sabia cómo era como persona. Era Hagrid y, aunque de pequeña se había asustado al verle la primera vez siempre que podía y la llevaban de visita a Hogwarts lo iba a ver, puesto que era muy cariñoso con ella. Además le enseñaba libros donde salían animales fantásticos que le fascinaban. Fue allí donde dijo que si tenía un animal seria un Fwooper, que los búhos estaban muy vistos.

La clase fue muy amena, Hagrid introdujo el tema a las aves, pero no pudo continuarlo, puesto que el timbre sonó demasiado deprisa, según la opinión de Nora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por la tarde no había clase, así que se fue a la biblioteca. Vio a la señora Pince detrás de su mesa, esa era una de las pocas personas que no conocía de Hogwarts. Se acerco.

- Buenas tardes, me podría decir si tienen libros muggles…

- Si, tercer pasillo a la derecha.

- Gracias.- Nora fue hacia allí. Al llegar miro y vio que todas esas estanterías cometían libros de escritores muggles. – Es increíble que tengan esto…- susurro mirando algunos títulos. Con lo que cuesta de encontrar en una biblioteca normal y corriente…

- ¿Buscabas algo en concreto?- Nora se volteó algo asustada. Pensaba que estaba sola. Al voltearse vio a Hermione.

- No… solo miraba…

- Hay algunos que esta muy bien…

- Si…- siguió mirando los libros.- ¿Cuál me recomiendas?

- Pues, déjame ver…- pasó por delante de ella y cogió uno.- El Código Da Vinci, esta bien…

- Ya lo leí… la verdad es que es muy ameno…

- No creí que los Slytherin's leyeran libros muggles… La verdad es que no creí nunca ver a un Slytherin en esta sección…

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo se… casi todos parecéis tener una fobia al mundo Muggle…

- No englobes a todos… Sinceramente, es sólo un tópico en el cual nunca puedes englobar a todos… siempre puedes encontrarte con alguien que rompa la regla. Es lo más normal en estos casos.

- Si, puede.- Deja el libro en su sitio.- ¿Qué tipo de libro buscabas?

- No lo sé… pero algo que este bien…

- Creo que este puede estar bien… - le dio uno de una escritora de la cual no había oído nunca hablar. Una tal J.K.Rowling. Miró el libro y se fue hacia el lago.

El Lago… puff… eso le traía recuerdos de cuando era pequeña y, algún día de vacaciones de verano su tío se tenía que ir y la dejaba con Dumbledore.

**Flash Back**

- Pórtate bien, me oyes Alyanora…- Severus Snape estaba agachado par ver bien a los ojos de la niña de siete años que tenia delante. Siempre le obedecía y no tenia ningún problema, pero eso de saber que, podía ser que no la volviera a ver… nunca se hubiera imaginado esa sensación, pero la tenia. Era la sensación de miedo. Miedo a perder algo que ahora era muy importante par él.

- Tío…- la niña lo miraba sonriendo.- tu también te has de portar bien…- la niña sonrió más aun. Snape sonrió de forma calida y abrazo a su sobrina.

Dumbledore miraba la escena agradecido. Su profesor de pociones tenia alguien con quien realmente ser él… había perdido a la familia pero no a toda. Era el porque de seguir arriesgando su vida aunque el mismo director le sugirió que no lo hiciera más, que ahora tenia una responsabilidad.

- Alyanora,- Dumbledore la miraba cariñosamente, era como su abuelo.- tu tío se tiene que ir.- Ella asintió le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dio suerte, mientras su tío se iba.

- Albus…- la niña se giro y miro al director. – Puedo ir ahí…- la niña miraba por la ventana y señalaba el lago.

- Si, pero espera, Hagrid te acompañará. ¿Quieres?- la niña sonrió y miro a Dumbledore con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡SI!

Nora estaba descalza y con los pies dentro del agua. Hagrid la miraba desde detrás de él y seguía explicándole cosas de los animales mágicos.

- Hagrid…- la niña se giro y lo miro.- Explícame algo de esto…- Nora se sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón corto una fotografía arrancada de un libro o similar. Hagrid la miró.

- ¿Sabes lo que es?- Nora negó.

- Pero es muy majo…

- Es un hipogrifo…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Alguien la llamaba. Salió de su trance, de su recuerdo.

- Nora…

- Hola…

- Pensaba que no me oías…- Nora estaba algo metida en sus pensamientos aun.- ¿Qué te pasas? ¿En que pensabas?

- Recordaba…

- ¿cosas buenas?

- … no se… depende.- el chico se sentó a su lado y ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico. El no objetó.

- ¿Y de que depende?

- En parte eran malas y en parte buenas…- Nora lo miro a los ojos y se quedaron cara a cara. Él puso su mano en su cara y la acarició cariñosamente.

- Podríamos terminar lo que estuvimos apunto de empezar la otra noche…- Nora se había puesto algo roja. La noche en que él le enseñó qué se sentía al volar se quedaron a nada de besarse… de que ella recibiera su primer beso, pero Pig, un búho pequeño que pertenecía a Ron les interrumpió. Llevaba una nota urgente para Ron y tuvieron que irse cada cual a su habitación.

- Yo…yo…- Ron no dejó que ella terminara y la beso tiernamente. Nora cerró los ojos y Ron también. Primero fue un beso muy cariñoso y tierno. Luego Ron quiso profundizarla y con sus labios entreabrió los de Nora, ella se opuso un poco, pero al final cedió. La lengua de Ron empezó a recorrer la boca de Nora, que un poco patosa (era su primer beso, mientras que Ron ya estaba algo experimentado, ahora era uno de los chicos más queridos de Hogwarts) seguía como podía el beso. El beso terminó y Nora abrió los ojos algo soñadora…

Ron sonreía, esa chica le gustaba, era Slytherin, pero le gustaba, así que podía olvidar ese pequeño 'defecto'. Nora pensaba que Ron era genial, que en serio le gustaba… Estuvieron en la orilla del lago un buen rato.

- Nora…- Ron la tenía abrazada por la cintura.

- Si…

- tendríamos que ir tirando dentro… se ha hecho tarde…

- Ron…- Nora se quedo delante de él.- Yo… te tengo que pedir un favor.

- Dime…

- De… de momento, te importaría no decir nada a nadie…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Espero que los RR sigan e... ;)

Animan mucho, merci por molestaros en ponerlos;)

**Por ****cierto!**Las caciones de las brujas de McBeth, si salen mas, iran variando de grupos de musica, okis? Si kereis poner sugerencias las acepto, otra cosa es q puedan salir en el fik ;)

**PETONS/Mucus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**

* * *

_(1)_ Simple Plan, Addicted 


	6. RE: Horror

Primero y antes que nada los Siento! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero me habia quedado bloqueada… Espero que el capi os guste y que no me tiréis tomates… que me ha costado mucho hacerlo.

Ahora vuestros RR y luego las historia:

**Hitomi**: WOLAS! Siento la tardanza... pero... Sigue con tus teorías q son chulis … nos vemos mñn

**Miss-Andreina-Snape**: WOLAS! Siento la tardanza en colgar el capi... ya ves q he tardado en colagar... Espero que el fik te continue gustando! Besos

**SBM-AnGiE**: WOLAS! Como ya he dicho, creo que lo repetiré... siento la tardanza. Y, tienes razon... la salud mental de Snape y Ron pueden salir perjudicadas, pero puede ser "bonito" verles la cara XD nos vemos

**GcB**: WOOOOLES! Que tal? Sento haver tardat en actualitzar... taba en blanc... pobre io :-( SAS? Crefc que no vas mal encaminada amb lo de la planta-alama i... de pas dirte que si , vais fer una mica de "dóna corda al catala" XDD

**Kimberly**: SIENTO que sea el primer fik q les con la prota invetada y que tarde tanto la autora en actualizar... :-( SORRY espero que sigas leyendo el fic...

Weno esto es todo por hoy, espero que el capi os guste y procurare secuestrar a mi musa más a menudo para no demorarme tanto en escribir el fik...

Ahora ya os dejo leer:

* * *

**_En el capitulo anterior..._**

_- Podríamos terminar lo que estuvimos apunto de empezar la otra noche…- Nora se había puesto algo roja. La noche en que él le enseñó qué se sentía al volar se quedaron a nada de besarse… de que ella recibiera su primer beso, pero Pig, un búho pequeño que pertenecía a Ron les interrumpió. Llevaba una nota urgente para Ron y tuvieron que irse cada cual a su habitación._

_- Yo…yo…- Ron no dejó que ella terminara y la beso tiernamente. Nora cerró los ojos y Ron también. Primero fue un beso muy cariñoso y tierno. Luego Ron quiso profundizarla y con sus labios entreabrió los de Nora, ella se opuso un poco, pero al final cedió. La lengua de Ron empezó a recorrer la boca de Nora, que un poco patosa (era su primer beso, mientras que Ron ya estaba algo experimentado, ahora era uno de los chicos más queridos de Hogwarts) seguía como podía el beso. El beso terminó y Nora abrió los ojos, algo soñadora…_

_Ron sonreía, esa chica le gustaba, era Slytherin, pero le gustaba, así que podía olvidar ese pequeño 'defecto'. Nora pensaba que Ron era genial, que en serio le gustaba… Estuvieron en la orilla del lago un buen rato._

_- Nora…- Ron la tenía abrazada por la cintura._

_- Si…_

_- tendríamos que ir tirando dentro… se ha hecho tarde…_

_- Ron…- Nora se quedo delante de él.- Yo… te tengo que pedir un favor._

_- Dime…_

_- De… de momento, te importaría no decir nada a nadie…_

**Capitulo 6: "Re: Horror"**

"DE: Al

PARA: Naia

ASUNTO¡Horror!

¡Naia, tengo un GRAN, mejor dicho: GRANDISIMO problema!

Sé que puede parecer que este exagerando pero, no, no lo estoy…

¿Recuerdas el mail en que me decías: (Copio literalmente) "Bueno, espero algún día recibir un mail tuyo que diga: me he enamorada, soy correspondida y estoy con él… sabes que no siempre puedes huir de tal sentimiento…"? Pues, debo decirte que: Estoy enamorada, soy correspondida y estoy con él…

Ahora debes estar preguntándote… ¿Y el problema? Pues el problema ES QUE ESTOY CON ÉL Y MI TIO NO LO SABE Y EL NO SABE QUIEN ES MI TIO Y… estoy metida en un lío…

¡SOS! Ayúdame

Al."

Ese e-mail había sido mandado por Alyanora ayer, antes de acostarse y, por la mañana ya tenía su contestación. Nora no tardo en abrirlo.

"DE: Naia

PARA: Al

ASUNTO: RE¡Horror!

Sinceramente cuando he leído la primera parte del mail me hubiera encantado que estuvieras aquí, puesto que el abrazo dirigido a ti casi ahoga a mi pobre Jeremy… pero bueno… luego, si hubieras estado te hubiera dado con el libro de mates (si, ese tan grueso) en la cabeza.

¿Tu estas tonta o qué te pasa? Si estas pillada por él y él por ti¿por que no se lo dices tal cual a tu tío?¬¬ quiero que me contestes de forma rápida, clara y con argumentos…

Te quiero:

Naia.

PD: Jeremy dice que te diga (que mal suena) que quiere conocerte porqué no paro de hablarle de ti."

Cogió el ratón y le dio al botón de contestar, cuando la puerta de su sala se abrió. Dio un bote y no chilló de milagro.

Nora…- su tío.- ¿estás bien? Estas pálida

¿Se… se puede saber como has?

Sé la contraseña…

Se supone que es una contraseña¿no? Porque la sabes…

Nora… soy tu tío…- El profesor de pociones se había ido acercando al ordenador. – ¿Enviándote e-mails con Naia?

Si… La hecho de menos…- su tío le puso una mano en el hombro.

Lo sé…- Miró el titulo del e-mail.- ¿Horror?

Er… si… Naia que es muy exagerada…

Nora, cariño, que lleva dos contestaciones y esta, la que tu escribirás es la segunda…

Bueno, pues…

¿Qué pasa?- La voz de Snape sonaba preocupada.

Er… nada, nada. No te preocupes.- Nora había dicho esas dos frases de tirón, cosa que no le favorecía para que su tío dejara de preocuparse.

Nora…

Yo…- no sabia donde mirar y tampoco quería decirle. – No es nada de veras.- Miro a su tío y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

bueno, dímelo cuando estés preparada.- Snape miró a la chica. Ella asintió. – Oye, te venia a buscar para darte esto.- Snape se saco un papel del bolsillo derecho y se lo entrego a Nora.- Es el permiso para que puedas ir a Hogsmeade.

Gracias…- Severus se despidió y se fue a su despacho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Ron dame el maldito libro! – Ginny intentaba no abalanzarse hacia su hermano que se había apropiado de un libro que ella estaba leyendo tranquilamente. Ron le devolvió.

Por fin reaccionas, niña…- Harry miraba la escena divertido mientras Hermione procuraba no reír.

Para llamarme no hace falta que te apropies de mi libro…- Ginny abrazaba el libro.

¡Pero si no reaccionabas!- Ron y ella habían empezado una disputa de hermanos.

Harry, esto va a durar un poco¿no crees?

Si… estas vacaciones a sido un día si y el otro también…- Harry recordaba las vacaciones de Navidad que habían pasado en casa de los Wealsey.

Sin darse cuenta los gritos de los hermanos habían callado. Mejor dicho Ginny estaba esperando a que Ron le contestara algo que le acababa de decir, pero él no contesto. Ron tenia la mirada perdida hacia algún sitio que ninguno de los Gryffindor que había ahí pudo reconocer.

Yo… er… me he dejado una cosa en la habitación, ahora vengo…- Dicho esto y dejando a los amigos con la palabra en la boca se marcho hacia dentro del castillo.

Entró corriendo y subió un tramo de escaleras siguió el pasillo recto, pero luego… había perdido de vista a Nora. Giro a la derecha y empezó a andar sin fijarse que no sabia hacia donde iba. Lo único que sabía es que necesitaba hablar con ella… no dejaba de sacarse de la cabeza esa frase de "te importaría no decir nada a nadie"… hasta que no estuvo en la cama soñando despierto, no se dio cuenta de que eso no sonaba muy bien. ¿Y si estaba con otro¿Y si necesitaba tiempo para romper con él? Se le ocurrían miles de historias con muchos Sly's. Seguía andando perdido y sin fijarse cuando llegó al final de un pasillo sin salida.

Se giró y al hacerlo vio como la silueta de alguien se acercaba a él. Iba a sacar la varita cuando la sombra se le tiro al cuello y lo abrazó.

Me alegro de que seas tu…- la voz de Nora sonaba algo asustada.

¿Nora?- ella asintió aun abrazada. - ¿Qué pasa?

¡Que no tengo sentido de la orientación y que me he perdido!- Ron se apartó de ella y vio que si que estaba asustada.- Además me he encontrado el gato de ojos rojos que me a bufado y como no tengo muy buena experiencia con Norris pues… me he ido hacia una aula de estudios vacía y luego he salido y te he visto, pero no sabia quien eras y te seguí y luego…- Estaba diciendo toda esa información de un tirón y casi sin coger aire. Ron creyó que lo mejor era hacerla parar.

Yo…- Nora seguía hablando.- Yo…- no había manera. Entonces se le ocurrió. Se acercó a ella y la besó. Nora se quedó sorprendida pero finalmente calló y se concentró en su nueva tarea. El beso termino y Nora no habló. Ron la cogió de la mano. - ¿Dónde pretendías ir, antes de perderte?

Al despacho del profesor Snape…

¿Por?- La pregunta salió como acto reflejo.

ER… yo… tengo que hablar con él…

¿Te ha llamado él?

No…

entonces… que ganas de sufrir.- Nora puso cara de póquer y solo asintió.- ¿por que no me enseñas el aula donde has estado antes? Quiero hablar contigo.- Se fueron al aula. En se momento Ron se olvido de la pregunta que quería hacerle a Nora así que la estancia en el aula solo fue un rato de besos, caricias y susurros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nora…- Blasie paseaba la mano derecha por delante de los ojos de la chica probando de que esta volviera al mundo real. Mientras tanto en su cabeza había una discusión entre decirle a su tío que salía con Ron o no decirle y por otra parte, decirle a Ron que su tío era Snape o no decirle…

Nora…- Draco, al lado de la chica empezó a zarandearla. Eso si funcionó. Miró al rubio algo extrañada.- llevamos rato llamándote.

¿por?

Porque hace rato que has perdido la conexión con este mundo…- Pansy la miraba extrañada. ¿Cómo podía irse a su mundo con tanta facilidad?

Creo… creo que debo hacer un par de cosas…- la voz de Nora se había tornado algo fría y, en el subconsciente de los tres chicos algo les había hecho relacionarla con Snape, pero se olvidaron rápidamente.

* * *

**PETONS/Muxus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


	7. We all try to hide our secrets away

**WOOOLAS!**

Me ha costado, pero bueno, aquí tenéis la continuación. Antes que nada, gracias por dejar RR… y por tener tanta paciencia conmigo :P

Primero os contesto a los RR y luego leéis, vale?

**MissAndreinaSnape: **Bueno… pues… aquí tienes la continuación… Gracias por dejar un RR aunque sea desde fuera de tu cuenta.

**Amsp14: **WOLAS! Tres RR… aunque uno fuera para el quinto capi… pero como no te lo conteste… a ver… Si, Ron y Nora parecen el uno para el oro, pero… ¿seguirá todo así? Sinceramente… (mejor que me calle). Por otra parte, tienes razón, una relación en secreto tiene su morbo (aunque no lo sé por experiencia… ya me contaras la tuya), pero… todo tiene sus inconvenientes… y esta historia no será una excepción… al menos no será la excepción que confirme la norma, claro esta. Bueno, ya nos veremos! Por cierto… recibí dos copias del RR para el sexto capitulo, que eran distintas… si quieres se ven cuando le das donde pone el numero de RR recibidos por la historia…

**SBM-AnGiE: **Buenas! Pues si... estoy aquí... ha pasado algo de tiempo, pero estoy... Espero que el capi te guste y que sigas pensado en la reacción que van a tener porque yo creo que será peor que un infarto... ¿as visto Asterix y Obelix¿te acordaras, entonces de cual es su peor miedo? (Que el cielo se les caiga)... Pues... yo iría pensando a lo grande... porque no se cual de los dos tiene peor carácter (al menos en mi cabecita) ;) bueno, nos vemos.

**Laura owl: **Hola! A ver... antes que nada, gracias por enviar el RR y decir que el fic te gusta ;) después, si soy de Barcelona. Me encantaría hablar contigo, así que si puedes mi msn es: catalunya (guion bajo)argentina arroba hotmail punto com. Bueno espero que sigas leyendo el fic y seguir viendo tus RR por aquí.

Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que disfrutéis del capitulo (aunque creo que me salio sin mucha sal ;))

* * *

**Capitulo7: "We all try to hide our secrets away" (Tratamos de ocultar nuestros secretos lejos)**

**Flash Back**

.- Aaaaaahhhhh! – empezó a llorar apoyada en la pared, debajo de la mesa mientras se tapaba con sus diminutas manos las orejas. Quería que esos gritos y esas palabras que tanto la asustaban dejaran de sonar, pero no lo hacían. Sus gritos, sus aullidos se repetían, uno tras otro. Primero los de ella y luego los de él… Era pequeña pero sabia que debía mantenerse escondida… Otro grito… Ya no puedo más y ella empezó a gritar que paran.

- Nora, cariño… ya esta…- abrió los ojos y miro, asustada donde estaba…- Tranquila estas en casa…- Se toco los ojos, había llorado. - ¿Pesadilla?

- Todo se repetía… todo…- se incorporo y su tío la abrazo y empezó a llorar recordando el sueño. Un sueño que no la dejaba dormir tranquila desde hacia unas cuantas semanas atrás…

- Hará ya un par de años de lo de tus padres…- Nora asentía.

- Mañana…- Se quedaron callados. Nora tenía seis años y parecía haber madurado mucho y parecía mucho mayor.- Ellos no volverán… ¿verdad?

- Recuerdas a Albus…- Nora asintió.- si algún día tienen que volver tu estarás con él…

- ¿Y tu?

**Fin del flash Back.**

- Nunca contesto a esa pregunta…- Al estaba con la mano alzada para llamar a la puerta de su tío. Llevaba ahí un rato.

Levanto los ojos y miro de nuevo la puerta…bajo la mano y se fue hacia la habitación Sly. "No es el momento…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡hola!- Pansy la aborto en cuanto la vio entrar en la sala común. - ¿Donde te habías ido?- Alyanora la miro y alzo los hombros.

- Malfoy… - Draco la miro- ¿que sucede si se rompen las normas?

- Te castigan y pueden llegar a expulsarte…

- no, esas normas no… las otras…

- ¿Que otras?

- Las que no están escritas…- Draco la miro y empezó a contestar algo pero Al se había quedado sin ganas de saber la respuesta.- Da igual… no contestes…

- Oye, Nora… ¿mañana iras a Hogsmeade?- Al se volteo hacia Blasie.

- si…

- ¿tienes el permiso?

- Si…

- ¿Te vienes conmigo?

- no… -Blasie iba a decir algo pero Alyanora prosiguió con lo suyo.- creo que me voy a dar una vuelta por el castillo y hacer los deberes…

Salió de la sala y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. Una vez ahí se acerco a Ron que intentaba estudiar algo, pero que al estar con Harry y Hermione no conseguía centrarse.

- Hola…- el trío de oro la miro y se sorprendió de que hablara con ellos.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Harry salio a la defensiva.

- Nada de ti, tranquilo. – miro el libro de Ron. Pociones.- Ems… puedes prestarme el libro un par de minutos. Me deje el mío en la sala y…

- No…

- Si… - Las voces de Harry y Ron se confundieron al sonar al unísono.- ¿Por qué has dicho no? Es mi libro…- dijo mirando al moreno.

- De verdad se lo devuelvo en un par de minutos. – Dijo Nora mirando a Potter. – Además si quieres ver como no me llevo el libro puedes observarme. Estaré en esa mesa.- dijo cogiendo el libro que Ron le tendía y señalando una mesa lejos de cualquier ruido o personaje curioso.

Se sentó en el sitio que había indicado a Harry y leyó el tema que Ron se estaba leyendo. Trataba sobre la poción del sueño… era bonita esa poción. Le gustaba… Además su tío la hacia con gusto de moras… estaba muy buena y además… estaba acostumbrada a verla preparar a su tío para ella… así que poco a poca se la había acabado aprendiendo de memoria.

Sacó de su bolsillo un lápiz y apunto en el borde de la hoja una hora y un sitio. Esperaba que Ron fuera listo y lo entendiera antes de que lo vieran sus amigos. O si más no, simplemente que lo viera.

Se quedó un rato más con el libro y viendo que se hacia tarde. Le devolvió el libro dándole las gracias y haciendo una sonrisa a Harry diciéndole "Ves, no ha pasado anda" y se fue hacia su habitación.

Una vez en su habitación abrió el ordenador. No tenia ganas de hacer los deberes y como le había dicho Blasie, al día siguiente había salida a Hogsmeade, por lo que no hacia falta que hiciera los deberes esa misma tarde.

En cuanto el ordenador se abrió por completo le dio al icono del Outlook y el programa empezó a bajar un par de mensajes. Uno de Naia y el otro, el otro correo tenia un asunto que le llamaba la atención, pero no recordaba la dirección de la que procedía o si más no le era desconocida. Primero abrió el correo de Naia:

"DE: Naia

PARA: Al

ASUNTO: tu mail… ¿perdido?

Por la mañana me has mandado un mail y luego después de que yo contestara te quedaste muda… ¿se te olvido contestarme¿Te quedaste muda¿Te ha pasado algo?

Bueno, la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada para ayudarte, solo que seas sincera y se lo cuentes a los dos con tacto…

¡Por cierto! Quiero ver una foto de él, a poder ser antes de que a tu tío le de algo (si es que le da).

Te quiero mucho¿lo sabes verdad?

Naia."

Nora abrió un nuevo correo para contestar al de su amiga.

"DE: Al

PARA: Naia

ASUNTO: RE: tu mail… ¿perdido?

¡Hola Naia! De verdad siento mucho no haber contestado… Mi tío entro en la sala y, bueno, luego me olvide… Y por si te esta pasando ahora por la cabeza, no, no se lo he dicho…

Naia, no me preguntes exactamente el porque, pero… tengo un mal presentimiento. No con lo de Ron, sino con alguna otra cosa… Hay algo que… no se… no me cuadra… Si te soy sincera, creo que tengo miedo¿de qué? No lo sé… pero no me gusta nada…

Bueno, volviendo al tema en cuestión, mañana hablaré con Ron y le explicare quien es mi tío… primero él… creo que me será más fácil.

Nos vemos.

Al.  
PD: claro que se que me quieres… ¿sucede algo para que me lo digas?"

Nora le dio al botón de enviar. En cuanto lo hizo, volvió a aparecer ante ella la pantalla de inicio, mostrando ese e-mail, pero antes de que pudiera darle para abrirlo una lechuza de color caramelo se poso en su ventana. Se levanto y la abrió.

"Me va bien quedar mañana, pero mejor quedemos en la Casa de los Gritos. Si no sabes ir, pregunta todos saben donde es.

Nos vemos: Ron W."

Al acabar de leer la carta sonrió para si y luego volvió delante del ordenador. Miro de nuevo el mensaje y le paso un antivirus. No había indicio de que fuera un virus. El asunto era: "Alyanora Balhaus disfruta, mañana ya no podrás" y la dirección de la que provenía era: "todorivaldetommmorira(arroba)folg.lv". Si bien conocía a un Tom, era un ex novio de Naia y su e-mail era algo más soso y, por otra parte, pensar en el Tom del que su tío le había hablado. El Tom que mató a sus padres… pues la verdad, parecía que no tenía lógica. Era imposible que él tuviera una cuenta electrónica, que supiera hacer servir un ordenador y menos Internet y aun más imposible que supiera su e-mail. Así que lo abrió.

"DE: todorivaldetommmorira(arroba)folg.lv

PARA: Alyanora Balhaus

ASUNTO: Alyanora Balhaus disfruta, mañana ya no podrás

Mi quería Alyanora Blahaus, descubrimos donde estas y, mañana será el día indicado para que te reúnas con nosotros.

Atte:

Lv"

Nora pensó que era un anuncio publicitario y borro el mensaje y este desapareció del ordenador.

Era algo tarde, era la hora de cenar y ella seguía pegada a internet. Le gustaba entrar en un buscador cualquiera y buscar información de las Brujas de McBeth, mientras escuchaba su música a todo volumen en la habitación.

Al darse cuenta de la hora con algo de pesadumbre cerro el ordenador y bajo al Gran Salón, algo más alegre, pues había encontrado una web donde un brujo del otro lado del Charco hablaba de las Brujas, aunque sólo eran dos líneas de critica. De buena crítica.

- (...) _Cause' everybody wants to hide their secrets away / Nobody wants to stand up to the pain / But I will stand up to the pain / Wake up and fight again / If you could dance with me through this rain / And we will fight, we'll fight again, fight again / (fight again, fight again)…/_ _Nobody left, I hide my secrets away/ In the dark, in the dark, in the dark / We all try to hide our secrets away/ In the dark, in the dark, in the dark (...) **1**_

- ¿Más animada?- preguntó el rubio al ver cantar a Alyanora mientras se sentaba en la mesa a su lado.

- Puede…- dijo dejando que la canción siguiera en su cabeza, hasta que noto la mirada fija desde un punto incierto de el Gran Salón. Dejo de hacer lo que hacia (servirse un poco de ensalada) y miro TODO el salón. Desde el más pequeño de los Slytherin, hasta el más grande de los Gryffindor pasando por alumnos de diferentes edades de Ravenclaw y Hufflepauff fueron escaneados por su mirada sin encontrar esa mirada aun clavada en ella. Pensó que era imaginaciones suyas pero no lo eran, pues seguía notando esa sensación tan horrible. Volvió a mirar, dándose cuenta que no había mirado la mesa perpendicular a la de las distintas casas. La mesa del profesorado. La miro y encontró esa mirada. Mirada familiar pero que no le era conocida. Quería decirle algo que no sabia descifrar. Los ojos de Severus y los suyos mismos se habían encontrado observándose mutuamente e intentado explicar algo que no podían… hasta que, de repente, algo la hizo desviar su mirada. Alguien volvía a mirarla. No era Severus, claro esta, pero era una mirada que se mostraba molesta. Miro a los ojos azules de la mesa roja. Parecía… ¿enfadado¿Triste¿Decepcionado¿Perdido?… si, eso es. Era una mirada de no comprender algo…

Nora, sabiendo que luego tendría que dar una larga lista de explicaciones de porque no había cenado, se levanto, dejando el plato limpio sin que ni siquiera se hubiera puesto ni una hoja de lechuga y se fue. Draco había visto, al igual que Blasie y Pansy, la lucha de miradas entre Alyanora y su profesor y como ella se había desviado y había acabado teniendo otro pequeño enfrentamiento con la mirada del pelirrojo de Gryffindor.

El rubio hizo una mirada bastante significativa a Blasie y se levanto cogiendo un par de tostadas y siguió a la chica.

- Alyanora…- La chica paro de repente al oír la voz de Draco. Espero a que el chico estuviera a su altura. - ¿Quieres?- dijo dándole una de las tostadas.- No has comido nada.- dijo ante la mirada extraña de la chica.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo aun sin coger la tostada.

- Tengo preguntas…

- ¿Cuantas?

- Muchas…- Nora cogió la tostada y Draco la siguió en cuanto se puso a andar hacia el campo de Quidditch.

Se sentaron en las gradas cuando ya se habían acabado las dos tostadas.

- Empieza…- Dijo Nora con un deje en la voz de pesadez.

- ¿Por qué duermes fuera de Slytherin si eres de la casa?

- ¿Por qué dormir acompañada cuando puedo dormir sola?

- Es tu casa…- Nora se tomo un tiempo para responder.

- ¿Tienes hermanos?- Draco negó.- ¿Hermanas?- volvió a negar.- ¿TE sietes como durmiendo con tanta gente con la que no conoces?

- No me molesta…

- a mi si…- Dijo sabiendo que no era cierto.

- Pero…

- tengo influencias… más de las que tu tienes.- Dijo sabiendo como acabaría si no hacia algo. Draco se quedo callado sin apartar la vista de la chica. Ella estaba senada mirando el campo y él, estaba sentado mirándola a ella, sentado con una pierna por cada lado del banco de madera de las gradas.

- ¿Por qué me preguntaste por romper las normas no escritas?

- No conozco lo suficiente esto…

- ¿Las vas a romper?

- Puede…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y volteándose para mirarlo y ver que estaba algo confundido.

- ¿Cuál?

- Una… no creo que más…- Volvieron a quedarse callados.

- ¿Con Weasley?- Nora miro de nuevo al Slytherin, pero no contesto. – Nora…- La chica no sabia que debía responder y se quedo callada por un rato más y le siguió mirando.- No lo hagas… en Slytherin tienes a alguien a quien le gustas.

- ¿Por qué no debo?

- Blasie…

- No hacia falta que me dijeras quien era. Se le ve… pero no esta pillado por mi. Solo quiere sexo y no seré yo quien le satisfaga…- paro un segundo sabiendo que esas palabras habían medio sorprendido al rubio. No por la sinceridad sino porque se había dado cuenta de qué era lo que verdaderamente quería Blasie Zabbini de ella y que ella lo hubiera rechazado. Era algo que ocurría contadas veces… muy pocas veces para ser exactos.- tiene a alguien más cerca de lo que cree para satisfacerle esa necesidad y además esta colada por él… lo que pasa es que a Zabbini le cuesta verlo…- Nora se levanto.

- ¿Quien?

- No soy quien para decirlo…- dijo bajando las escaleras para volver dentro, pero a un escalón de llegar a suelo, se volteo y espero a que Draco estuviera lo bastante cera.- Gracias por la tostada.

Nora había vuelto a entrar en el castillo.

- _(…)Nobody left, I hide my secrets away/ In the dark, in the dark, in the dark / We all try to hide our secrets away/ In the dark, in the dark, in the dark / Stand up to the pain / Wake up and fight again / If you could dance with me through this rain / And we will fight, we'll fight again, fight again / Fight again / Cause' everybody wants to hide their secrets away / And that's ok / Nobody wants to stand up to the pain / Fight again (...) **2**__- _Había empezado a cantar otra vez algo de las brujas, sin percatarse de que cerca de ella, había tres pares de ojos que la observaban de cerca y que, con sigilo, la habían empezado a seguir.

* * *

Esta es la canción que ha salido en este capitulo: Sectrets de Good Charlotte:

In the dark

In the darkness you will find

Dirty little secrets we all hide

Cause' we all have a darker side

A place we keep where no one else will find

Cause' everybody wants to hide their secrets away

Nobody wants to stand up to the pain

But I will stand up to the pain

Wake up and fight again

If you could dance with me through this rain

And we will fight, we'll fight again, fight again

In the back, in the closets of your mind

Thats where skeletons and dirty secrets hide

And I'll rip out my insides

And leave them on this bed for you tonight

Cause' everybody wants to hide their secrets away

Nobody wants to stand up to the pain

But I will stand up to the pain

Wake up and fight again

If you could dance with me through this rain

And we will fight, we'll fight again, fight again

(fight again, fight again)…

Nobody left, I hide my secrets away,

In the dark, in the dark, in the dark

We all try to hide our secrets away,

In the dark, in the dark, in the dark

Stand up to the pain

Wake up and fight again

If you could dance with me through this rain

And we will fight, we'll fight again, fight again

Fight again

Cause' everybody wants to hide their secrets away

And that's ok

Nobody wants to stand up to the pain

Fight again

**PETONS/Muxus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**

* * *

1 Good Charlotte, Secrets 

2 Good Charlotte, Secrets


	8. Visitas nocturnas

**CAPITULO 8: Visitas nocturnas**

_Había empezado a cantar otra vez algo de las brujas, sin percatarse de que cerca de ella, había tres pares de ojos que la observaban de cerca y que, con sigilo, la habían empezado a seguir._

Entro en su 'piso' y al hacerlo, aunque creyó que había tocado, al mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que no era cierto. No había nada. Se acerco a Blau y la acarició antes de regar la planta. Luego, se acerco a la ventana, donde había visto llegar su Fwooper. Se acerco a él y este le mostró un paquete que traía. Se agacho y lo desato del animal con cuidado. Luego le dio las gracias y este se fue a cazar algo de cena.

Llevo el paquete encima de la mesa y luego encendió el equipo de música. "_(…) I walk a lonely road / The only one that I have ever known / Don´t know where it goes / But it´s home to me and I walk alone / I walk this empty street / On the Boulevard of broken dreams / Where the city sleeps / And I´m the only one and I walk alone / I walk alone / I walk alone / I walk alone / I walk a... __(…)" _1Nora se puso a cantar la misma canción que salía del aparato. Se acerco a una estantería y cogió una caja de un CD, que puso encima del aparato. La caja era la del Cd que escuchaba.

_-_ _My shadows the only one that walks beside me / My shallow hearts the only thing that´s beating / Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me / Till then I walk alone (…) **2**__- _Nora cantaba con la música de fondo. Se acerco a la mesa y abrió el paquete que llevaba una nota. Era un paquete del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. Lo abrió con cuidado y una vez abierto supo de quien era. Sólo había una persona que le gustara hace ese tipo de regalos a espaldas de su tío… incluso cuando era pequeña se la llevaba lejos de él para darle un par de caramelos que hacían que la chica sonriera. – Albus…- dijo sonriendo de forma muy cariñosa. Abrió la nota y leyó en voz alta creyendo que nadie la escuchaba.- "Alyanora, hace ya una semana que te instalaste y no te di la bienvenida como hay que hacerlo. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea y, que además quiero verte algún día en alguna comida. Atentamente: Albus Dumbledore."- Nora acabo de leer la nota y sonrió cogiendo un caramelo de la caja y metiéndoselo en la boca. Era de café, uno de sus preferidos.

Dejando la caja abierta y notando que realmente necesitaba una ducha para despejar su mente, se dirigió al baño sacándose la ropa a medida que llegaba. Al entrar en el baño ya iba en ropa interior.

Abrió el agua y mientras esperaba que saliera el agua a temperatura recordó que no había puesto la música para que sonara también en el baño. Así que, ya sin la ropa interior y con una toalla bastante pequeña, decidió salir para darle al botón que encendía los altavoces de su baño. Se sorprendió al notar una nota que no sonaba bien en el Cd y espero a ver si era que el cacharro se había estropeado, pero al ver que no era así se encogió de brazos y se fue hacia la ducha volviendo a cantar.

Al cabo de una media hora, Al salió con el pelo seco recogido con una pinza con algunos mechones cayéndole por la espalda y la cara y la toalla de antes que llegaba a tapar lo justo. El Cd de Green Day seguía sonando. Miro a Blau y se dio cuenta de que no estaba muy tranquilo, puesto que a esas horas acostumbraba a estar dormido y en esos momentos parecía estar demasiado atento a cualquier movimiento en la sala. Algo que a Nora le parecía algo absurdo, puesto que creía que sólo estaba ella.

Entro en su habitación y se puesto el pijama. Era un pijama bastante cutre, pero muy cómodo. Ella pensaba que era cutre, pero si nadie le veía con él… ¿Qué más daba?

Volvió a salir al comedor para apagar la música y luego pasó por el baño y lo recogió. Al volver a entrar en la sala, miró a la planta. Seguía demasiado asustada y parecía que si no hacia nada no se dormiría y eso le preocupaba. Decidió sentarse en el sofá mientras acariciaba a Blau para tranquilizarle… Llevaba ahí un buen rato cuando noto que no solo la plata se había quedado dormida, sino que ella estaba a punto de hacerlo. Miro de nuevo su planta y sonrió. Eso le había recordado la vez en que había ido a dormir a casa de Naia y habían tenido que cuidar as su prima de tres años y se habían quedado en la habitación hasta que no solo la prima de Naia, sino Naia se habían quedado dormidas.

Se levantó y con sumo cuidado fue a dejar a la planta en su sitio. Luego, estirándose, se fue hacia la habitación cerrando la luz de la sala y abriendo la luz de la mesita de noche.

Había abierto las sabanas y se metía en ellas cuando oyó un ruido. El ruido de un mueble que se movía por el impacto de algo. No muy segura de si misma, cogió lo primero que había a su alcance. Un peluche. Al mirarlo creyó que no era lo suficientemente duro como para protegerse de algo o de alguien, así que lo dejo y miro que era lo más peligroso de su habitación, se acerco a una pequeña mesa y cogió el jarrón de había de ella. Lo miro bien, era un jarrón bastante feo así que si se rompía no se sentiría culpable. Además un jarrón puede hacer daño.

Sin abrir hacer mucho ruido, se dirigió a la sala. Una vez ahí vio los ojos brillantes de Blau. Se había despertado y al igual que ella miraba qué había producido ese ruido. Al ver qué la planta miraba hacia un lado concreto, decidió darle al botón de la luz y encararse a…

- ¿Ron!- al verlo se le deshizo en parte el nudo del estomago. Por lo menos no debería usar el jarrón que llevaba en la mano. Al mirar al chico se dio cuenta que este no sabia muy bien donde mirar ni donde meterse porque… él… Ron estaba…- ¡Dios¿Qué te ha pasado¿Y tu…¡Ron qué ha pasado¿Por qué no estas entero!- la voz de Nora sonaba realmente muy preocupada y, aunque quisiera moverse, su cuerpo se lo impedía.

- Al… Alyanora, tranquila estoy bien…

- ¿Cómo vas a estar bien¡A caso no te has visto¡No tienes cuerpo!- dijo casi sin voz.

- Nora, llevo una capa de invisibilidad…- dijo intentado tranquilizar a la chica que estaba empezando a llorar.- ¿Ves?- dijo quitándose la capa de encima y dejando ver, además de su cuerpo que estaba en perfecto estado, un par de personas más, que Nora ignoraría en ese momento. En ese momento y olvidando cualquier cosa, Alyanora se lanzo encima de Ron. Obviamente, al lanzarse encima de su novio, dejó ir el jarrón que se rompió en mil pedacitos, haciendo un ruido espantoso…

- Estas bien…- dijo abrazándole y notando que estaba entero.

- Pero dejare de estarlo si no me dejas respirar…- la voz de Ron indicaba que el pobre se estaba quedando sin aire.

- ups, yo… lo siento…- dijo Nora apartándose y mirándolo.

- Estoy bien, en serio…- Dijo ron al ver que la cara de la chica cambiaba.

- ¿Quién eres!- de repente Nora se había asustado y había dado un paso atrás sin darse cuenta de los trozos de cerámica que había en el suelo y de que ella iba descalza.- ¡AH!- unos cuantos trozos de cerámica se clavaron en su pie haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera a punto de caer, si no fuera porque alguien la cogió a tiempo.

- ¿Estas bien?- Ron (o su doble) la había cogido por los pelos. Ahora estaba contra del cuerpo del pelirrojo, mientras Nora asentía sin hablar.

- Ron, siéntala en el sofá… Le curare lo del pie.- la segunda voz, voz de una chica, hizo que a Nora le diera un saltito (no muy grande) el corazón. Pues había supuesto que sólo estaba Ron (o su doble).

- Tranquila, son Herms y Harry.- Hermione puso una sonrisa al ver que se fijaba en ella, mientras que Harry puso mala cara. Ron (o su doble) decía todo eso mientras la sentaba en el sofá y Hermione se le acercaba varita en mano para curarle el pie. Al ver que la Gryffindor se acercaba a ella con la varita, Alyanora intento ir para atrás cosa que Ron (o su doble) y el respaldo del sillón impidieron.

- No te haré nada, solo voy a curarte esto…- dijo mientras miraba a Al y luego posaba sus ojos en el moreno.- ¿Harry, puedes arreglar el jarrón?- el chico asintió sin abrir la boca y Hermione miro el pie ensangrentado de la Slytherin. – Puede que duela un poco…- dijo mirando al pelirrojo significativamente, haciendo que este le cogiera la mano a la chica (N/A¡a Alyanora no a Hermione!). Al hacer esto, Hermione sonrió para si y dijo algo que Nora no llego a oír, pero que hicieron que su pie escociera y que la Slytherin notara un fuerte dolor agudo en el pie durante unos segundos. Al contrario de lo que había pensado la Gryffindor, Nora no emitió sonido alguno, solo una mueca de dolor y un apretujón en la mano de Ron que si tuvo que evitar chillar.- Ya esta…- estas dos palabras hicieron que Nora asintiera y luego se formara un silencio incomodo y tenso. Al par de minutos Alyanora decidió romper el silencio.

- ¿Quiénes sois?- a lo que Harry, ron y Hermione (o quienes quisieran ser, según la opinión de la Slytherin) abrieron los ojos como naranjas.

- ¿Cómo qué quienes somos?- pregunto Ron que ya no tenia la mano de Nora cogida.

- Si, quienes sois. Porque que yo sepa NADIE puede entrar aquí…

- Eso te lo deberíamos preguntar nosotras a ti ¿no crees?- pregunto Harry desde detrás del sillón.

- No. – dijo en tono cortante la Slytherin. – Sois vosotros los que habéis entrado aquí…

- Somos Ron, Harry y Hermione…

- ¡Y un rábano!

- ¿Perdón?

- No sois ellos porque… porque…- no sabia decir ninguna razón.

- ¿Por qué hemos entrado sin que tu lo supieras y por que nadie sabia donde estas alojada?- pregunto Harry con voz algo picada. No le caía bien la chica, desconfiaba de ella.

- Por ejemplo…

- somos nosotros…- dijo Ron levantándose del sofá igual que había hecho Nora mientras buscaba alguna razón.

- ¿Y si sois…? – los tres se la quedaron mirando esperando que acabara la frase. En serio quería acabarla pero y si realmente eran ellos… en medio de una lucha interior por decidir si decía o no la palabra, notó como Ron la besaba. Al principio se sorprendió y luego… luego siguió el juego, que tardo muy poco (según Nora) en acabarse.- Vale, sois vosotros…- dijo poniéndose algo roja. – Pero… ¿cómo habéis entrado?- los tres Gryffindor se miraron. No era una pregunta que quisieran responder.

- Contigo, por la puerta.- Harry contestaba bruscamente.

- Yo no os he visto.

- Éramos invisibles… la capa.

- Cierto… pero…- Nora se tomo un momento para pensar.- ¿Por qué habéis venido?- otra pregunta que antes de su respuesta tuvo un gran silencio.

- Esto…- Hermione fue la prima en intentar explicar esa situación.- nosotros…- al ver el nerviosismo de la chica y de Ron y la impasibilidad y distanciamiento de Harry Nora se percato de todo.

- no confiáis en mi. Soy Slytherin y para colmo no duermo con el resto… ¿no?- Todos asintieron, menos Harry.

- Y además hay algo en ti que me recuerda algo pero no sabría decir bien, bien el qué.- dijo Hermione tímidamente.

- Vaya…- dijo Nora a modo de reflexión. Harry, mientras había ido hacia el equipo de música.

- ¿Y todo esto?- Alyanora le miró. – Es muggle…

- Esto… yo… - Genial. Ahora si que la pillarían o eso creía pues, en ese momento, la puerta de la sala se abrió. Los tres Gryffindor fueron lo bastante rápidos y hábiles para esconderse, pues Severus Snape entró en la sala.

- ¿Al¿Qué haces despierta?- Nora se lo quedo mirando y luego se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca de Ron. Debía hacer algo para que no le descubriese.

- ¿Y tu¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tengo que hablar contigo…- Eso era lo mejor que podía oír. Se fue hacia él y le cogió de la mano y se lo llevo hacia la habitación.

- Ven, que así de paso me acuesto. – al ir hacia la habitación, vio el jarrón de ésta en medio de la sala, pero no pudo ni cogerlo, pues Alyanora tiraba de él.

- ¿sucede algo?- dijo una vez en el cuarto.

- no ¿por?- Severus hizo una mueca.

- Nada.- Nora se había metido en la cama y estaba sentada tapándose con la manta. Severus se sentó cerca de ella.- No te preocupes no vengo ha hablar contigo de lo de la cena… pero… - Snape pillo una pose seria. Demasiado para el gusto de Alyanora que creía que los tres Gryffindor, demasiado curiosos, no se habrían ido.

- Es sobre…- Nora no quería pronunciar esas palabras. No quería y se paro en seco al ver que la mirada de su tío (que para ella era un libro abierto en ese tema) era afirmativa.

- Hay demasiado movimiento en sus filas… No sé qué es lo que pasa pero, mañana…

- ¡No!- Nora sabia que su tío quería que ella se quedara en el pueblo.- No pienso detener la vida por ellos…- en esos momentos a Alyanora le importaba muy poco que Ron, Harry o Hermione estuvieran ahí.

- Nora, eres mi sobrina y…

- Me da igual… además habrá muchos brujos…

- ¡Son críos, por Merlín!

- ¿Y Potter? Harry Potter puedo con él siendo tan solo un bebé.

- Esto es distinto…

- No, no lo es…

- ¡Él tenia alguien que lo llego a proteger y además tenia poderes!

- ¿Insinúas que porque soy muggle o porque no tengo padres no puedo ir a Hogsmeade, porque no me podría defender!

* * *

¡HOLA!

¿Habéis visto? Esta vez la inspiración me ha acompañado lo suficiente como para hacer el capi bastante rapido… Bueno, en realidad es porque alguien que no deja RR, no a parado de pedir que siguiera (eh, Nott?)

Bueno os contesto los RR y os digo una cosa que se me paso por alto en el anterior capitulo:

**Miss-Andreina-Snape**: me gusto tu RR, conciso ;) pues... ya se vera, tranquila que no te dejare con la duda ;) nos vemos!

**amsp14:** Wo! Me encanta la nota que me has puesto por el capitulo... (Ojalá me pusieran más de estos en el cole xD) a veces escribo para hacer pensar... y lo de las normas salio y es algo que no solo se ha de aplicar en el fic. ¿Cuantas veces hay normas no escritas que mucha gente teme romper? Mira, ayer, me acorde de ti. Fui a un concierto de un grupo catalán y hay una canción que me gusta mucho y dice esto: "_Hi__ ha una llei no escrita que per sempre es complirà/ tant se val d'on ets si el que ets és pobre;/ N'hi ha que som turistes i altres només immigrants./ Un món, dues classes de persones_." (Traduzco: hay una ley no escrita que por siempre se cumplirá da igual de donde seas si eres pobre; Los hay que somos turistas y otros que sólo son inmigrantes, un mundo dos clases de personas). Esta es una de las miles de leyes que no están escritas y si piensas seguro que hay demasiadas… Nunca podremos conseguir que todo rule bien si no empezamos por dejar las cosas claras y, romper unas cuantas de estas leyes tan absurdas seria un buen comienzo…

Releyendo todo esto me he dado cuenta que me he puesto algo reivindicativa… sorry me he dejado llevar.

**Laura owl**: Puede que hayas acertado en cosas, pero hay cosas que no :P pero bueno. Si bien es cierto que te acercas en muchas de ellas, no des cosas por sentado pq se me va demasiado la pelota y, aunque tenga cosas pensadas durante muuucho tiempo, si me pilla un momento raro las cambio. ¡Oye! Gracias por agregarme en el msn ;) y por dejar RR.

**SBM-AnGiE: **tengo una pregunta¿por qué es Voldemort el del correo:S bueno ya me dirás algo. Y... bueno... no sé qué es más interesante: Él o Ron xD weno ya me dirás el qué.

Y, ahora, además de reñir a Nott por lo del RR, quería comentaros algo que me olvide en el otro capitulo.

En el e-mail que recibe Nora en el capitulo anterior que proviene de un correo que ella desconoce: **todo**_(barra baja)_**rival**_(barra baja)_**de**_(barra baja)_**tom**_(barra baja)_**m**_(barra baja)_**morira**_(arroba)_**folg.lv**

Hay una pista... bueno, en realidad dos... Para hacer esto algo más divertido (o al menos para haceros pensar), me gustaría convertir esto en un "juego". Quien descubra las dos pistas y me lo diga (evidentemente) pos recibirá algún premio (que por si preguntáis cual es: no lo se. No lo he meditado por lo que se admiten sugerencias).

Para que veais que hasta puedo ser buena persona os doy un par de pistas:

1- Las dos pistas se dividen en: **todo**_(barra baja)_**rival**_(barra baja)_**de**_(barra baja)_**tom**_(barra baja)_**m**_(barra baja)_**morira**_(arroba)_**folg**y **lv**

2- No soy la primera persona que usa este juego. Para ser más exactos JK lo a utilizado.

Weno ahora ya si que os dejo. Ay! antes de que me olvide... no se si podre subir capitulo antes de irme (es decir: a no ser que no me venga la inspiracion, claro), por lo que ya os digo que muy probablemente hasta pasado el dia 11 no tendreis fic...

**PETONS/Mucus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**

* * *

1 Green Day, Boulevard of broken dreams 

2 Green Day, Boulevard of broken dreams


	9. Ron el cabezota y Mortifagos

**CAPITULO 9: Ron el cabezota y Mortífagos**

A decir, verdad, la conversación de la noche pasada (o mejor dicho, la discusión con su tío) no le dejo dormir mucho. No porque estuviera preocupada por lo que pensasen ahora el Trío de Gryffindor o por lo que su tío le había dicho sobre los mortífagos, sino porque se había enrabiado y la rabia y el sueño muy amigos no es que sean. Se levanto de la cama de un bote cuando su tío se fue y rompió de nuevo el jarrón tirándolo contra la pared del cuarto haciendo que a Blau le cogiera miedo. Luego, algo más clamada se sentó en el sofá donde se había despertado esa mañana. Para despejarse se tomo una fría ducha y se vistió con un pantalón negro acampanado y una camiseta de cuello abarca y mangas anchas de rallas verdes y negras. Encima se puso una chaqueta y se fue con el pelo recogido en una coleta, hacia el gran comedor donde cogería una manzana para no tener que estar mucho rato en la misma sal que su tío.

Con la manzana en su boca y dando una vuelta por el lago, pasó el rato previo a irse hacia el pueblo.

Cuando fue la hora, se dirigió a la puerta de entrada del castillo y vio como Filch, con un pergamino en la mano, acedía a dejar pasar a sus compañeros para irse. Al verla, se volteo hacia ella.

- ¿A caso tiene permiso, señorita Balhaus?- arrastro las palabras con malicia, mientras ella sacaba un papelito y se lo daba. Al confirmar de quién era la letra y que sí, realmente, era un permiso legal, la sonrisa se le fue de la cara. – Puede ir.

Cuando llegó al pueblo, vio que la multitud de chicos con los que había bajado se dispersaban hacia distintas direcciones. Pudo notar como todos iban alegres comentado lo qué harían o dejarían de hacer para esperar la siguiente salida. Para ella, en cambio, todo eso era nuevo. No conocía nada. Se dirigió, junto a un grupo de quinto año de Ravenclaw, hacia el centro del pueblo. Se quedo mirando a su alrededor. Todo eran tiendas preparadas para las salidas de los alumnos, algún que otro bar y, a decir verdad, poco más. Recordó en ese momento que había quedado (si no se había echado atrás, después de oír todo eso de Snape) con Ron en… ¿Espera, cómo era¿La casa de…¿Los sustos? No. Era algo que le había recordado a un parque de atracciones. ¿Chillidos? no…. ¡Gritos! Si, eso era. La casa de los Gritos.

Se dirigió a una par de chicas de Hufflepuff que salían de una tienda con un par de bolsas casi más grandes que ellas.

- Esto… ¿La casa de los Gritos?- una de las chicas se la miro y no contesto. La otra si lo hizo.

- Ves hasta casi la salida del pueblo, por esa calle.- dijo señalando una de las calles. – Esta en las afueras. Casi nadie va. Dicen que esta habitada por fantasmas y… sinceramente se oyen ruidos demasiado raros. No sé porque quieres ir. No hay nada en especial. En cambio si vas a Zonko, ahí te vas a reír y a pasarlo genial… hay cada broma…- Nora sonrió y lo rechazo con un gesto.

- Gracias por la información.- dijo yéndose hacia la 'casa encantada'.

Al legar no había nadie. Miro la casa desde la verja. Parecía algo vieja… no se podría decir que estuviera en condiciones de que nadie entrara dentro de ella. Se quedo mirando la casa… ¿A caso sabrían el resto de muggles que existía susodicha casa y que era ideal para las pelis de terror? Además, los fantasmas iban incluidos ¿Qué más podría pedir un director de pelis de terror? Paro de pensar ese conjunto de chorradas y se dirigió a una gran piedra y se sentó a esperar.

No sabía exactamente cuanto rato debía esperar porque no habían dicho la hora, pero realmente creía que vendría. Le debía una explicación y, esperaba que él también la quisiese. Seguramente habría oído todo lo de Severus… Por otra parte, también lo habrían escuchado Harry y Hermione, por lo que ellos también querrían saber algo y, aunque no se lo pidieran directamente a ella (Harry parecía estar permanentemente enfadado o molesto con ella), lo sabrían vía Ron. Esperaba de verdad que no dijeran nada a nadie… Sólo pensar que debía explicarles todo eso se le hacia un nudo en el estomago… Se cogió nerviosamente las manos y empezó a hacer estupideces con ellas. Esperar no era lo suyo y, menos si a la maldita espera se le incluía que se estaba comiendo el tarro para saber como explicarle todo eso a Ron. Decidió que estaba demasiado nerviosa para seguir sentada en la piedra y empezó a dar vueltas. Finalmente, lo de ir de arriba a bajo, acabo con ella y se volvió a sentar. No tardo mucho en volver a querer estar de pie, pero por suerte llegaron Harry, Hermione y, detrás de ellos, un Ron sin sonrisa y con aspecto de haber dormido poco y mal.

- hola…-dijo yendo hacia ellos. Los dos chicos hicieron una mueca y Hermione contesto el saludo con otro "hola" seguido de un laaaaaargo y tenso silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper.

- ¿qué¿Piensas decir algo?- dijo mordazmente Harry.

- Esto… si…Ems…- Nora se mordía el labio inferior. Si, antes se había comido el tarro por la conversación, ahora estaba bloqueada. No sabia como debía empezar ni que era lo que realmente quería decirles.- Esto… supongo que ya sabéis el porque de la habitación separada, así que no hace falta que os lo explique…

- Si…- dijo Hermione. - ¿Pero por qué te dejaron entrar en Hogwarts?

- ¿Por qué es la sobrina de Snape, recuerdas?- dijo ácidamente Ron, quien abría la boca por primera vez y clavaba sus ojos llenos de veneno en Al.

- Yo… Si… no… Es más complicado…

- ¿Y lo de los mortífagos?- pregunto Harry igual de molesto.

- Es que… yo…

- ¿Cuándo me ibas a contar lo de Snape?- las preguntas iban seguidas y no le dejaban decir nada porque la respuesta de una se cortaba con la otra.

- ¿Por qué no tenéis el mismo apellido?

- ¡Un momento! – paro a Harry quien iba a hacer otra pregunta. -Será mejor que empiece por el principio.- Alyanora cogió aire.- Si, Severus es mi tío. Estoy bajo su custodia desde que mis padres fueron asesinados por mortífagos… Mi madre y él son hermanos, mantengo el apellido de mi padre. Mi nombre completo es: Alyanora Daria1 Balhaus Snape…

- ¿Por qué los atacaron?- pregunto Hermione algo preocupada.

- No lo sé…

- ¿Cómo se llamaban…?- volvió a preguntar la castaña.- ¿qué?- dijo mirando a los dos chicos que no comprendían el porque de la pregunta.- quizás he leído algo y podemos saber más.

- Ezra2 Balhaus y Karin3, pero no vas a encontrar información, ya lo busqué yo…

- ¿Cuándo…?

- cuando yo tenia cuatro años y para que no lo preguntéis. Yo estaba en la misma casa… no me vieron y tuve suerte. – Miro a los tres chicos y siguió.- alquien me sacaró de ahí y a partir de entonces vivo con mi tío.

- ¿Y por que estas en Hogwarts, ahora?

- Ya lo oísteis, hay movimientos en las tropas de Voldemort…- Harry se sorprendió de que lo dijera de forma tan natural e incluso con rabia.-… no sé qué es lo que pasa. Nunca me he querido enterar. Si os sirve, lo único que os puedo decir es que sabe que estoy viva y parece que hay algo en mí que le atrae… No se si lo que quiere es matarme para terminar el trabajo de años atrás pero me da absolutamente igual. Odio tener que cambiar mi vida por él. Odio todo lo que me ha hecho, pero solo soy una muggle… No puedo hacer nada…- Todos se quedaron callados. Nora había terminado de explicar lo que ellos querían oír.- Esto… yo…- Alyanora miró sus manos.- Ron, siento no habértelo contado antes…- volvió el silencio. Hermione miraba a Ron y Harry daba vueltas a lo que acababa de decir: ella perseguida por las filas de Lord… Él no iba a acabar la faena, eso estaba claro. Parecía que le faltaba una pieza del rompecabezas… Mientras Ron, se sentía traicionado. Parecía que si no se hubiese enterado accidentalmente nunca sabría todo eso y le dolía.- Lo siento.- dijo sinceramente.- no pretendía que las cosas fueran así… será mejor que me vaya…- sonrió forzadamente y se dirigió hacia el pueblo.

Andaba dándole vueltas a la reacción de Ron. Realmente le había hecho daño que no le mirara a la cara y que, no dijera nada cuando le pisó perdón… Seguramente su novio había decidido no serlo y crecía comprenderle… Empezaba a hacer frío y amenazaba tormenta… No se había dado cuenta del cambio del color del cielo hasta que llegó a la entrada del pueblo. Suspiro y lo miró intentando sacarse de la cabeza esos pensamientos…

- No… Otra vez no…- Nora se había quedado paralizada. Parecía que su tío tenia muchas más razón de la que creía. Los alumnos de Hogwarts se habían ido por patas de ese lugar y solo quedaban pequeños grupos de estudiantes de séptimo año sacando o intentado sacar a los otros del pueblo, con mayor o menor suerte. Algún grupo de chicos había quedado acorralado por un grupo mayor de encapuchados que no dudaban en usar su varita contra aquellos aprendices… A sus oídos llegaban gritos de miedo, de dolor, terror… Parecía haber vuelto bajo la mesa del comedor de su casa con los gritos de sus padres a lo lejos… Era igual que en esa ocasión, solo que ahí atacaba a sus padres que si sabían algo de magia y aquí…- Solo son críos…

De repente, vio a una chica de quinto curso. Se había quedado sola y detrás de ella habían aparecido las figuras de dos encapuchados. La chica solo intentaba salir corriendo pero parecía que ellos la atraparían en muy poco tiempo. Cuando Nora quiso darse cuenta ya estaba en la misma palaza que había visto a la chica y delante de ella había esos dos encapuchados… Nora sabia que si ellos sacaban la varita podrían con ella, pero no iba a permitir que a la chica le pasara nada… Estaba tan o igual de asustada que la chica, pero actuaba por instinto.

- … Nos lo vas a decir… ¿VERDAD?- Recordaba esa voz… Debajo de esa capa había uno de los asesinos de sus padres, estaba segura.

- Venga… no nos digas que no lo sabes… - la otra voz, si bien era cierto que le sonaba no sabia donde debía ubicarla. Era una voz igual de fría y llena de maldad como la primera pero sonaba algo más suave. Seguramente era mucho más joven el segundo mortífago que el primero, pero le daban igual de miedo.

- Me estoy cansando…- La voz se había tornado dura y tajante.- ¿Dónde esta!- de la varita de este había salido una luz verde hacia la chica quien empezó a chillar de dolor. La luz no cesaba y la chica chillaba mucho más. Aprecia que ese sufrimiento les gustaba… Nora no lo aguantó más y se tiro encima del mortífago que atacaba a la chica. Al momento la luz paro y la chica dejo de chillar. El mortífago no se esperaba eso y el más joven se quedo mirando a Nora.

- ¿qué…?- Nora seguía en su espalda colgada y al ver que la chica había dejado de recibir el hechizo bajo de la espalda y corrió hacia ella.

- ¿Estas bien…?- dijo agachándose a su lado y mirando de reojo a los dos mortífagos que, detrás de la mascara blanca, parecían enfadados.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Christina…

- Pues, bien… Christina, debemos irnos…

- ¿A caso te crees con derecho a molestar, niñata?- la voz del primer hombre, desasido cerca de ella la hizo voltearse.

- A caso te crees con derecho a jugar con las vidas de los demás…- dijo con odio ayudando a levantar a la chica que tenia a su lado.

- Vaya, padre, pero si tenemos a una Salvadora…- dijo el segundo encapuchado.

- Y yo por lo que veo tengo delante una familia de idiotas…- Dijo con asco.- Escucha Christina… cuando yo te diga salimos corriendo, si pasase algo y avisa a Snape o a quien sea…- dijo susurrando a la chica sin que los otros se enteraran.

- Dejémoslos de tonterías…- voceo el mortífago más joven.- dinos donde esta la hija de Karin y os podréis marchar…- Nora y Christina iban reculando lentamente sin abrir la boca.

- Me estoy hartando de este juego…- dijo el mortífago mayor apuntándolas con la varita. Nora estaba realmente asustada, ella no sabia hacer magia y por lo que parecía Christina estaba demasiado herida para atacar con su varita…- Donde esta la hija de Karin…

- Ya te lo he dicho… no sé quien es…- dijo Christina a lo que Nora la miro. Quizás eso le ayudara.

- Yo tampoco lo sé…- No había sonado muy convincente porque el mortífago mayor se acerco a ella y la alzo del suelo por la chaqueta.

- Pues se me hace raro que no lo sepas…- La miraba de arriba a bajo como si la estuviera evaluando.- Te pareces mucho ¿Sabes?

- ¡Christina vete!- Estaba asustada… todos estos años sin saber nada de ellos, evitándolos y por salvar a una cría la cogían. El mortífago joven había apuntado hacia Chsirtina quien se había detenido.

- Déjalo… ya la tenemos…- Dijo sonriendo y mirando a Alyanora. Christina salió disparada hacia Hogwarts.

Alyanora sabía que de esa ya no salía, que estaba más que perdida cuando vio dos rayos de luz violeta salir de la nada e impactar contra los dos encapuchados. Los dos cayeron a peso hacia delante. El mortífago que tenia a Nora no la dejo ir y se cayeron los dos, con lo que Nora quedo atrapada entre el suelo y el cuerpo del mortífago, pero ninguno de los dos cuerpos se movían. Nora se había dado un golpe en la cabeza y no sólo había perdido sangre, sino que también había perdido el conocimiento…

* * *

1 Daria: poderosa (si lo pongo se ha de tener en cuenta…)

2 Ezra: el que ayuda (Ídem a lo de Daria)

3 Karin: La muy amada (Ídem a lo de los otros dos nombres)

**

* * *

WOLAS! Siento el retraso, espero que el capi lo haya compensado…**

**¡Por cierto!** Se que corre por ahí que a los escritores no nos dejan contestar a los RR y bla bla bla… pero, considerando que estoy en contra de esa nueva norma (si es que realmente se ha puesto en marcha) de Fanfiction voy a contestar los RR… Si lo hago además de que es porque me gusta, es una buena manera de Reivindicar que nos dejen contestar a los RR.

**Laura owl**¡Buenas! Bueno, ya has visto que no dejan de desconfiar en ella… Y por lo del jarrón… esto… ya no existe xDD jeje

Por lo que dices del premio de consolación, pues… me lo pensare… ;) No te digo que no… Tu, solo prueba de convencerme xD Nos vemos, valens!

**Amsp14: **Wenas¡Ei¡Quiero más notas como esta! Jejeje Ya has visto que si han hablado… ¿la reacción de los tres es la que esperabas? Espero que el capi te haya gustado. ¡Hasta otra!

**Miss-Andreina-Snape: **¡hola! Siento el retraso estaba por ahí de parranda... (Dicho de otra manera: estaba dando vueltas por Europa). ¿Doble de Ron? Me has dejado cao... no lo he pillado :S explícamelo... plis! Igual que a _amsp14 _te pregunto ¿la reacción de ron es la que te esperabas¿Y la del resto del Trío¡Nos vemos!

Bueno... Espero que os haya gustado y... Ah! Si, voy hacerme propaganda. He escrito un nuevo fic... Se llama **¿Donde me he metido? **Y es de la época de los merodeadores... Como viene siendo habitual en mi me he inventado un personaje más... Si os pasáis decidme algo de que os parece y todo eso... Ya sabéis que las malas críticas también se aceptan que así una puede llegar a mejorar ;)

Nos vemos!

**PETONS/Musus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


End file.
